


Sunflower tucked in the second buttonhole

by KaizenKitty



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Alpha Gouda Musashi, Alpha Kageyama "Mob" Shigeo, Alpha Mariko, Alpha Reigen Arataka, Alpha Suzuki Shou, Alpha Suzuki Touichirou, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Angry Kageyama Ritsu, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Artist Serizawa Katsuya, Attempted Murder, Awkward Crush, Bad Brother Kageyama Ritsu, Bad Kageyama Ritsu, Beta Asagiri Masashi, Beta Asagiri Minori, Beta Kageyama Ritsu, Beta Kurata Tome, Beta Kurosaki Rei, Beta Onigawara Tenga, Beta Serizawa Katsuya, Beta/Beta, Beta/Omega, Brotherly Love, Bullying, Comedy, Coming of Age, Corruption, Crime, Cruelty, Crushes, Cute, Dark Kageyama Ritsu, Descent into Madness, Domestic Violence, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Esper Asagiri Gen, Evil, Evil Kageyma Ritsu, Falling In Love, Family, Family Drama, Fights, Fist Fights, Forgiveness, Fratricide, Friendship, Fujoshi Emi, Gang Violence, Gangsters, Gender Roles, Good Brother Kageyama "Mob" Shigeo, Hatred, Heartbreak, Hikikomori Serizawa Katsuya, House Party, Hugs, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Irony, Jealousy, Lies, Love, Love Confessions, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Manipulation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monsters, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Asagiri Gen, Omega Emi, Omega Hanazawa Teruki, Omega Shinra Banshomaru, Omega Takane Tsubomi, Omega Teru, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega, Other, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, Pack Dynamics, Parent Reigen Arataka, Patriarchy, Pervert Serizawa Katsuya, Pining Hanazawa Teruki, Protective Alpha, Protective Kageyama "Mob" Shigeo, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Asagiri Gen, Psychic Violence, Puberty, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Romance, Sarcasm, Scenting, Schadenfreude, Secret Crush, Sibling Rivalry, Slice of Life, Snark, Tears, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion, TeruMob, Terumob Fluff, Theft, Violence, Yakuza, criminals, dark side, serirei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizenKitty/pseuds/KaizenKitty
Summary: There are some doors that should never be opened, some trains of thought that should never be entertained. Such as: "I wonder what my brother's face would look like if he saw his dearest friend beaten up and bloodied, laying by the side of the road." Or: "if I let this alpha bite me, if I join his pack, what do I stand to gain from it?"Once you go down that dark path, there is no way back.Shigeo wonders where he went wrong as an older brother.Whenhad Ritsu started hating him, and why.In his thirst for power, to get stronger (and defeat his brother), Ritsu approaches famous mentalist Asagiri Gen, because he canfeelthe psychic energy rolling off him, and knows Gen's the real deal. If only little Ritsu could have kept that door shut, if only... then he never would have gotten entangled with the virulent Suzuki clan, the deadliest pack of Yakuza the country has ever seen.
Relationships: Dimple & Kageyama "Mob" Shigeo, Hanazawa Teruki & Asahi Gou, Hanazawa Teruki & Hoshino Takeshi, Hanazawa Teruki & Kageyama "Mob" Shigeo, Hanazawa Teruki & Kurosaki Rei, Hanazawa Teruki & Shiratori Daichi, Hanazawa Teruki & Shiratori Kaito, Hanazawa Teruki/Kageyama "Mob" Shigeo, Kageyama "Mob" Shigeo & Reigen Arataka, Kageyama Ritsu & Kageyama "Mob" Shigeo, Kageyama Ritsu & Suzuki Shou, Kageyama Ritsu & Suzuki Touichirou, Kageyama Ritsu/Suzuki Shou, Reigen Arataka & Serizawa Katsuya, Reigen Arataka/Serizawa Katsuya, Reigen Arataka/Shinra Banshomaru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Born From Pain

Alphas were _rare._ So when Shige presented as an alpha, Ritsu _knew._ He knew that the probability _he himself_ would _also_ present as alpha had dropped to about 10%. There was still a chance, but it was a slim one. And so he made peace with the fact that just like psychic powers, this was something his older brother would always have an upper hand over him. A year later, Ritsu presented as beta.

He tried not to let it bother him. But it _did._ And those feelings of resentment that coiled inside him were slowly but surely turning against Shigeo.

It was easier to unload on his peacenik brother, than to confront all the ways Ritsu hated himself. Their parents had no idea the brothers were regularly getting into fist fights on their way back home from school. Months passed, and Shige was getting better at defense, blocking and evading Ritsu's kicks and punches with practiced ease. What really bothered Ritsu though, is that Shigeo never fought back.

"What you think you're better than me?" Ritsu spat on the ground.

Even though they had been fighting, and Shige was badly out of breath, his voice remained oddly calm as he said: "I don't wish to hurt you, Ritsu. You're my brother, we don't have to fight."

It sounded almost robotic to Ritsu's ears. He understood right then and there: his brother was not normal, he was hardly even human! One sharp kick to Shige's stomach shut the monster up. Ritsu scoffed, and walked home, leaving Shigeo in the dust.

He kicked a can down the road. Tch, pathetic _losers_ scattering waste and trashing their town. As he walked on, he did not notice how the metal energy drink can twisted and crumpled to dust. He missed the moment he awakened his long dormant psychic powers. All because he was so concerned with his place in society, and how his sex would influence _that._

Society had progressed to a point where omegas and betas and alphas were all equal under the eye of the law, _on paper._ Omegas were allowed to work a job, and protected against any unwanted sexual harassment. An alpha could lose his entire career if reported by an omega coworker, even if the allegations turned out to be false. So most alphas didn't even try. However, all the top positions in any company were occupied by alphas. Ritsu had never even heard of a beta CEO. Middle management was the best he could hope for. Even though by law, they were all equal, there was still this pervasive opinion that alphas made better leaders. And so alphas were 89% more likely to be voted into top positions of any company or organization. It was the reason why Reigen Arataka's "business" was even taken seriously. That sleazeball fraud _only_ got by on his sex alone! If Reigen had been an omega or even a beta, the bank would have _laughed him out of the room_ when he walked in to ask for a business loan. Alphas had it easy. And Ritsu resented him for it.

That was also why he hated people like Onigawara: a pathetic beta male who tried to posture as an alpha. All the lot of 'em, school thugs were just angry betas who had no plan in life and no clue of what to do. And Ritsu hated them. They were the _scum of the earth_ that made betas look like aimless do-nothings. Ritsu wished Onigawara would just drop out already, so he wouldn't have to see his stupid face every day.

An idea popped into Ritsu's head. What if he framed Onigawara for something so awful the school would have to send him packing? Once that goon Onigawara was gone, the thugs would surely disband without a leader to follow. Ritsu smiled. It was a cruel, cold smile... a smile that stretched his mouth far too wide. But Ritsu couldn't see the way he looked, couldn't tell the manic grin on his face was not normal. He finally had a goal to work toward, something he could actually achieve. And he knew _just the thing_ that would land Onigawara in hot water with the school.

As soon as he got home Ritsu ran upstairs and locked himself in his bedroom. Skipping lunch he launched the Tor browser on his computer, turned on VPN, flexed his fingers, and put all his coding knowledge to good use by hacking into Tsubomi Takane's school account. He grinned when it actually worked, mouse hovering over the "Report" button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me Mother for i have sinned. T__T i have written an Omegaverse fanfic. @___@


	2. Tell Me Lies

It was more than ironic that Shigeo Kageyama was a follower of Satyagraha, considering he was under the tutelage of Master Fibber Reigen Arataka. Still, the boy was honest in his pursuit of the truth. Mob knew he was hopelessly overpowered, and he vowed to use his strength for good. Destruction was easy, anyone could do that. The real challenge lay in construction, in building people up, in creating things. And in spite of Master Reigen's many flaws, the man was good at that: he had started from zero and established a local business, he had created an environment where Mob's powers could develop and grow, he encouraged people. That's why Reigen was a good teacher for the boy.

When Mob came back home that afternoon after fighting with his brother, all bloodied and bruised, he did not feel any resentment toward his brother, no. He understood that his little brother was going through a difficult time, [ puberty was hell ], so if Ritsu snapped at him, so be it. That didn't bother Mob. What _did_ however bother him was the undeniable fact that Ritsu's aura had changed.

It happened imperceptibly at first. Little by little, the faint power signature around his brother was _changing._ It was like someone else had noticed the untapped potential, the powers that lay dormant within Ritsu, and had _poisoned_ the well.

" _Dimple,"_ Shigeo spoke sternly, "did _you_ do something?"

"No!" the spirit emphatically denied any involvement. "Whatever is happening to that brother of yours, he is doing it on his own!"

Shige bit his lip, staring at his bedroom floor. It was hard to accept that he himself had no part in this, in what his brother had become. For some reason he still felt responsible, even though he knew that was irrational.

The rumor reached him when he walked into his classroom that very next day. Two eggplant-shaped omega girls were talking in hushed voices, while staring at a corner of the classroom, the table where Tsubomi sat, doing her best to ignore all the whispers.

"They say that because he's a beta, there's no way to tell if he actually did it," one girl said.

"Yeah," said the other omega girl, "betas are _so small."_

Her friend nodded. "He wouldn't even leave a trace, even if she struggled. There's no way to medically examine a beta male's rape victim. And most of them are sterile at this age, so she wouldn't even get pregnant."

"You think she's lying?"

"Nahh. That Onigawara douchebag is a creep. He's always staring at me as I walk by, but it's obvious he was after _Tsubomi-chan._ All the guys want _Tsubomi,_ just because she looks pretty."

"....Yeah..." the other girl sighed, slumping over her desk in a defeated pose.

"What?" her friend poked her in the side with a pencil. "You saying you _want_ to get raped by Onigawara?" she giggled softly.

"No!" the other girl exclaimed, smiling. "I just think that..." her cheeks dusted a light pink, "...that it would be _nice_ to get _some_ experience before bonding with an alpha, that's all."

"Oh you _slut!"_ her friend laughed, and playfully pushed her shoulder.

Meanwhile off in the corner, Tsubomi curled in on herself, thinking these girls were laughing _at her._

Tsubomi had been raped by Onigawara.

Mob saw red. He ran out of the classroom, to the back of the building, where Onigawara and his posse typically hung out, ditching class. Waves of raw energy rolled off Mob's shoulders.

" _Onigawara,"_ he growled.

"Uh oh," said one of Onigawara's friends, pointing at Mob. "Shadow Leader at twelve o'clock."

Onigawara spun around, to be met with Mob up close and into his personal space. Mob made up for the height difference by floating in the air just above Onigawara, looming over him.

"How dare you," said Mob, his voice deadly calm. "How _dare_ you touch my girl."

" _Wha?_ I didn't!"

But Onigawara's protests fell on deaf ears.

"Try that bullshit with the school director. You're not gonna fool me." It took all of Mob's strength to reign in that power, to not go berserk. He had to be smart about this. Tsubomi had already reported the event, so it was only a matter of days before Onigawara got expelled for good. He _couldn't_ ruin this for her. But he _did_ want to make it crystal clear to Onigawara that he should stay away from Tsubomi. So he let his powers flare for good measure, just to drive the message home.

"I, _I,_ I, _I swear!_ I didn't do it! The accusations are _fake!_ I never even came _near_ that omega!"

Something deep and angry rumbled in the back of Mob's throat. "Are you saying Tsubomi is _lying?"_

"No!" Onigawara squeaked. "No, it must've been a misunderstanding! I'm sure."

Mob narrowed his eyes. "I _hate_ people who lie." That was a lie, of course. He didn't hate Master Reigen, even though Master Reigen was well... Master Reigen. But at this point, he was prepared to say _anything_ if it put the screws on Onigawara.

"I'm telling the _truth! I swear!_ It must've been all those gossips in our school that started these rumors. I doubt Tsubomi even said anything. I tried talking to her earlier, but these people came up between, and they wouldn't let me talk to her. I'm sure all of this can be cleared up with an honest conversation. I did _nothing_ wrong!"

Shigeo frowned. Something was not right. Onigawara's earnest protests had sowed seeds of doubt in his mind. But he had no way to tell if Onigawara was telling the truth. ...Wait a minute,

With his hair still standing on end, Mob phoned Hanazawa. "I have a favor to ask."

Hanazawa and his friend met them in the park nearby school, where Mob had dragged a protesting Onigawara and his gang.

"You seem to be in a bit of a pickle," Hanazawa said, striking a pose and flipping his unexisting locks of hair by way of habit. The blond Gerald Johanssen wig teetered dangerously, threatening to fall off his head.

Shigeo pursed his lips. Before he could say anything, Hanazawa's friend stepped forward: a shorter boy with a square head and glasses. This was one of the Shiratori brothers Hanazawa had told Mob about. Apparently they could read other people's minds.

"How can I help?" the boy asked.

Mob stepped to the side and thumbed at Onigawara. "He claims he's innocent. Everyone else says he did something terrible to one of my classmates."

Shiratori nodded, frowning in concentration as he raised a hand. Electric blue tendrils of energy burst from his fingers and reached out to the school thugs. Onigawara cowered in fear.

" _Relax,"_ Mob told him. "He's _only_ checking if you're telling the truth."

Everyone went silent for what felt like minutes. Finally, Shiratori dropped his hand, making the blue energy disappear as a result, and said:

"He's not lying."

The stillness that followed choked Shigeo's heart. On the one hand, he was beyond relieved Tsubomi hadn't been violated like that; on the _other_ hand, all these people were _saying so many_ bad things about her. It was wrong. So wrong! Shigeo did not notice he was crying until Hanazawa wiped the tears off his cheeks with a hankie. They were alone in the park. All the others had gone back to school.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

Hanazawa smiled warmly at him. "What are you apologizing for?"

"For dragging you out here like this?" Mob peered uncertainly up at Hanazawa from under his bangs.

"It was important to you, so I came. Besides, was totally worth it, seeing _that_ look on Onigawara's face. He looked like Kaito was about to exorcise him!" Hanazawa threw his head back and laughed heartily.

The wig wobbled on his head. Unthinking, Mob reached out and placed his hand on the back of his friend's head, steadying the wig. This small, seemingly insignificant action brought them in close proximity to each other. Hanazawa noticed immediately. The laugh died on his lips and his face heated up.

"Ka-kage _yama?"_ his voice wobbled with some strange emotion Mob couldn't place.

"I just.... thought your wig was coming off, so..."

"Oh. Thank you." Hanazawa's words sounded weirdly clipped.

And _then_ Mob smelled it. The scent was in the air, all around them, growing stronger by the second. During sex ed, he _had been_ taught that close proximity to an alpha could trigger an omega's heat. But he hadn't thought he'd stood _that close_ to Hanazawa. And anyway it was not like this _meant anything._ This was just like a platonic friend catching you with a random erection: nothing to be ashamed about. So he simply took a few steps back and gave Hanazawa his space.

His friend was understandably a lot quieter than usual. Shigeo looked away, studying the tree bark of a nearby tree, as he gave Hanazawa some time to adjust.

"Kageyama?"

Mob turned around. His friend was looking at the ground as he spoke, his eyes wide and looking a little lost.

"Could you walk me home?"

Setting his teeth, Mob nodded. He understood exactly why Hanazawa asked. An omega was weakened during their heat. Even a strong omega with psychic powers like Hanazawa would have difficulty fighting off an attacker when they went into heat. He didn't think Hanazawa would lose a fight, but he saw no reason to subject his friend to that. Not when he could keep Hanazawa out of harm's way quite easily by simply walking him home. He wanted to protect him. And it gave Mob a good excuse to skip school. Plus he got to spend more time with his friend. They ended up taking the long way to Hanazawa's apartment, walking past a fountain and underneath an arch of box hedge. (Hanazawa insisted he felt fine. "Not like it's my first heat. Jesus Kageyama, don't be so dramatic." And all Mob could do was nod. "Okay Hanazawa, if you say so.")

They stopped at the doorstep to Hanazawa's apartment building. Hanazawa stared uncertainly at his keys.

"Do you want me to come up with you?" Mob said, keeping his distance.

Hanazawa's eyes flicked over to his, and for a moment, Mob saw longing in them. Then Hanazawa quickly schooled his expression, twisting his lip. "It's probably better if you _don't."_

"Oh. Okay then. Call me if you need anything. I can bring you some snacks and leave them by the door, or..."

Hanazawa stared at him. "Uuhh... this may sound as a strange request but, could you buy me a pack of pads? I kinda... _forgot_ to get them. Mobways Ultra Normal will do. I'll buzz you up and leave some cash in an envelope on the door. Okay? Bye!"

With these words Hanazawa disappeared inside the building. Mob stared at the spot where Hanazawa had been. _This wasn't awkward._

Shrugging the feeling off, he made his way to the nearest drugstore. It took him awhile to find the omega section. Normally he never even walked through these aisles, he never needed to. Curiosity got the better of him and he spent more than an hour browsing the shelves, reading all the labels. They sold herb tea here as well. It was supposed to alleviate the heat cramps unmated omegas experienced. Shigeo was stuck between choosing a bottled version and a box of teabags, wondering which would be more convenient for Hanazawa, when a soft girl's voice spoke behind him:

"Mob? Fancy meeting you here."

He knew _that voice!_ Mob whirled around, nearly dropping the teas in the process. "Tsubomi!"

"Hi," she smiled, reaching up a shelf and picking a packet of Mobways Maxi Night pads.

Mob _stared_ at the pack and promptly turned red in the face. "Uhhhhhhhhhh...." he started, for lack of something to say.

Tsubomi grinned at the tea in his hands. "Are you shopping for someone else?"

"Ehmmm yeah?" Shigeo hated how his voice sounded. Fuck. _Why_ did _this_ always happen when he spoke to the girl he _liked?!_ He never had issues talking to girls. He could go for _hours_ talking to a girl, but when _Tsubomi_ spoke to him, he turned into _this._ "He uhh...m-mmy best friend forgot to do his shopping, so I uhh..." he pushed on, despite the pitiful squeak his voice did.

"And you're wondering which tea to get?" Tsubomi said, charmed.

"Uh huh," Mob nodded energetically, feeling cold sweat travel down the back of his school uniform.

"Hmmm," Tsubomi tilted her head to one side, stepping up close to get a better look at the tea products Mob had selected. He held them out for her. "This one will have a stronger effect," she said, pointing at the box of teabags. "Since the boiling water will extract more nutrients from the herbs if the tea is freshly set. However the bottled version is ready for use, it doesn't need to be prepared. So that might be easier on your friend."

Mob trembled. He mouthed out a "Thanks!" and set the box of teabags back on the shelf, grabbing a second bottle of herb tea. Tsubomi helped him locate the pads Hanazawa had asked for, and together they made it to the cash register. She paid for her purchases first, and then waited for him by the entrance. They walked together along the street, talking a little about school and stuff.

As they were nearing the intersection where they'd have to split, Mob swallowed around a lump in his throat. There was no good way to bring this up, but he _knew_ he _had to._ He _needed_ Tsubomi _to know_ he was _on her side._ That he was someone she could turn to if she ever wanted to talk. He just _needed_ her _to know_ that there were people at school who genuinely liked her. That she was not alone, not surrounded by ugly gossips only. He'd hate for Tsubomi to feel that way, to feel like she was all alone. He couldn't allow that! And for that, Mob had to speak up. _For her._

"Tsubomi," he said, succeeding to keep his voice under control.

She stopped walking and turned to look at him, a slight frown in her brow.

"I'm glad you're okay," he spoke from the heart. "I'm so happy that nothing happened to you. That he _didn't,_ ....that you, that you're fine. And I, ... _I'm so sorry_ I believed those rumors."

His heart was being torn apart by the sincerity. But he had to, he _needed to_ do this, _for Tsubomi._

She blinked at him, the setting sun coloring her shocked face and long hair a deep orange. "Are you... are you talking about Onigawara?" the disgust evident in her tone.

"Yes, I'm sorry Tsubomi. I _shouldn't have_ jumped to conclusions without even talking to you. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have listened to the rumors!"

Tsubomi looked _angry,_ then. Her face turned stone cold. "What are the rumors saying?"

For a moment Shigeo was at a loss of words. He'd said _the wrong thing._ He'd made his sweet Tsubomi mad. Shit, _think!_ Think fast. Scrambling for something to respond with, he said the first thing that came to mind. That was _also_ the wrong thing to say.

"They're saying _he raped you,"_ Shigeo winced.

The dead serious expression did not leave Tsubomi's face. "It's true."

Shigeo blinked. Once, twice... it... it _couldn't_ be! Shiratori himself had subjected Onigawara to the lie detection test. This _had to be_ some sort of misunderstanding, surely. Had someone... some _asshole_... made himself _look like Onigawara_ and taken advantage of his sweet Tsubomi? Oh they _would pay!_

" _When?_ When did it happen?" Mob found himself frantically asking. " _I'm sorry_ I wasn't there to stop him. _I-I'm sorry_ I wasn't there _to keep you safe."_ Tears rolled down his soft cheeks in rivulets.

Tsubomi looked shocked. " _Mob,"_ she eventually said, reaching out to him with her hand, "Mob it's okay," resting her hand on his shoulder, "Mob!"

" _No it's not okay!"_ Mob was near hysterical at this point. He was feeling himself implode, shaking all over as he dropped his shopping bag to the ground. (He was lucky the herb tea bottles weren't made out of glass.) " _I'm...I'm a terrible alpha! I let you get hurt! Why wasn't I there? Why couldn't I protect you from him? What the hell am I doing Tsubomi?"_

Her mouth opened and closed like a fish on dry land. " _Mob..."_

"And I.... I call myself someone who likes you. Who has a crush on you," Mob cringed at himself. "What is _that_ even worth when I'm _not there_ to protect you _when it matters?"_

"Mob, _stop."_ He got pulled into a tight hug.

Salty tears landed on the collar of Tsubomi's school uniform. Mob felt a hand softly stroke through his hair, a soft soothing voice close by his ear. _She_ was comforting _him,_ when it was supposed to be _the other way around._ Shigeo was a _terrible_ alpha, not even able to protect the omega he wanted, even _with all these_ powers. It meant nothing. _He_ meant _nothing._

"I didn't know this would affect you that much," Tsubomi spoke into his ear.

"Of _course_ it _does!"_ he pulled back to look at her. "I care about you, Tsubomi."

She looked troubled. "Mob there's... something I need to tell you."

Mob's eyes went wide. "Are you pregnant?" he asked in a tiny voice.

" _God no!"_ she took the pack of maxi pads from her bag and waved it in the air. " _Why_ would I be buying _this_ if I was pregnant?"

"Oh," Mob hung his head. "I'm sorry," he said to the ground.

Tsubomi sighed. She seemed to deflate. In a weary voice, she said: " _Please_ don't apologize. You did nothing wrong."

"But _I..."_

"Mob." Her voice sounded stern now, like a mother telling off her child. "Don't make this harder on me."

He remained silent after that, and waited for her to talk.

"I woke up this morning to find a report of sexual misconduct against Onigawara in my school account. It was just... there. I don't know how it got there, because I never filed a report against him. But, that morning before class I got called into the principal's office, and she asked me to supplement my statement, so I did. Onigawara never touched me, Mob. But he _is_ a bad guy. He has bullied and harassed lots of students over the years, and I figured this was someone's way of getting their revenge. So I played along. I don't know how they got into my account, because I've never left my workspace without locking it. But that hardly matters. The school would be better off without Onigawara. And if the actual victims are too scared to step forward, then I can play the victim instead. I don't mind. I'm strong enough to handle all the rumors and the gossip. That doesn't bother me. I just... I just wanted you to know."

Mob _stared_ at her. And stared, and _s t a r e d._ He felt like he was falling apart at the seams. It couldn't be. Tsubomi would never do a thing like that. When he finally found his voice, all that came out was a harsh whisper:

"You _lied?"_

Incredulously, Mob stared at the girl he thought he loved. The girl he thought he _knew._ All Tsubomi did was bite her lip.

"You would.... you would _do such a thing?_ Make up false allegations, just to frame someone you don't like?"

She opened her mouth in protest, but then thought better of it, and bit her tongue. Shigeo _stared_ at her. Then a flood of memories came rushing back, a reel of all the times Tsubomi had _lied to him_. All the times she had let him down _._ That time in preschool, when Tsubomi left the playground _while_ they were playing hide and seek. That time in grade school, when Tsubomi told him his psychic powers were boring. That time in middle school, when Tsubomi made up a dentist appointment to get out of cleaning duty with Mob. All the other times, all the little lies, all the backhanded compliments... and suddenly he wondered _why_ he even felt something for her.

He looked at her, and her pretty face no longer enticed him. All it did was make him feel sick.

"I have to go," he blurted out. "My friend is waiting for me."

And then he picked up his bag and _ran_ across the road, narrowly avoiding traffic, not looking back.


	3. Heart To Heart

Mob didn't sound like himself over the intercom. That's what made Teru wait by the door for his friend.

"Hey," he said, taking the plastic bag from Mob's shivering hands. "Come on in." He gestured at his place, and walked inside, expecting Mob to follow him.

"But," Mob was pointedly looking at the floor, hiding his face behind a wall of hair. "Your _heat,"_

Teru rolled his eyes. "I can handle it." He pointed at his friend. "You, however, look like you ran a marathon. Have you even had lunch today?"

Mob shook his head no.

"Well come on in then! I'm having an early dinner. You can stay for a few hours if you like."

Reluctantly Mob made his way inside. He shut the door, took off his shoes and followed Teru into the living room. Mob's posture was terrible, as he walked, hunched over like a man going to his own hanging. His face was paler than usual, nearly a sickly green, and he looked preoccupied by some internal battle. When Teru commented on dinner, he barely got a response. Something had happened between the moment Teru had sped upstairs to put on a pad, and now; that much was obvious.

"Hey," he snapped his fingers in the air.

Mob looked up. "Huh?"

Teruki groaned. " _Eat."_

"Oh, right." Mob pressed his hands together above his bowl of vegan wok. "Thank you for the meal."

Once they had both finished eating, Mob jumped up and volunteered doing the dishes. Teruki blinked. "Let me do that," he said, reaching out a hand, ...but Mob had already shut the kitchen door. Exhausted from the long day, Teru pinched the bridge of his nose and reclined on his sofa. Fuck it. He glanced inside the bag Mob had brought him from the drug store... That herb tea looked interesting. Teru had never had one before. He unscrewed the bottle cap and took an experimental gulp. Huh, not half as bad. Mayhaps there was some truth in what his mother had told him about herbs helping omegas through their heat.

Mob returned from the kitchen with glassy eyes, and sat down on the sofa, a safe distance away from Teru. They watched a silly reality show. Teru's eyes kept flicking over to Mob. When the commercial break came on, he turned himself fully, one leg propped on the couch, facing Mob now.

His friend kept on staring at the TV screen, with the same attention he had given the reality show.

"Kageyama, the ad break is on."

No reaction. At this point Teruki started feeling concerned. Worry for his friend etched into his brow.

"Kageyama? Are you ok?" he reached out and placed a gentle hand on Mob's knee.

At that point his friend looked over. "Would it be okay if I said no?"

Teru felt his own face crumple. And he didn't know if it was his heat that was making him overly emotional, but it didn't take long for the waterworks to come on. "Tell me what happened," he found himself saying.

The low hum of the TV dissolved into background noise and all Teru could hear was Shigeo's voice, as he told him the story of a little boy who met a little girl.

They were both sniffling into tissues by the end of it. The distance between them had decreased to about a tub of popcorn. Only there was no popcorn tonight, only salt. Teru repressed the urge to just wrap his arms around his friend already. That was a bad idea. He shouldn't, not when he was in heat. But it was difficult to just _watch_ Shigeo fall apart in front of him.

"Have you ever... loved someone?" Shigeo said, staring miserably at his friend.

"No," Teru answered honestly, "no I don't think I have. It sounds _painful."_

"It _is,"_ Shige emphatically nodded, blowing his nose in another tissue, before tossing it to the floor. The two of them had already built up quite the pile. Once he'd told him everything he knew about this girl, Mob told Teruki all about the life he'd envisioned leading with her, and it was both cloyingly romantic _and_ hopelessly naive.

Teru cocked his head to one side, a tiny amused smile growing on his lips. "So you were going to get a flashy black sports car two seater, huh. What about your kids?"

Shigeo blinked. "What kids?"

A laugh tore from Teruki's lips as he threw his head back, landing in the soft embrace of his sofa. "Typical. Alphas never think of kids."

Shige pouted. "It's kinda hard to plan a future for people that don't yet exist."

At this point Teruki got lost in thought. "Hmmmmm," he said. "How many omegas do you know who by choice never took part in raising any children?"

"I think I know like one or two," Shigeo said after a minute of pondering. "Wait no, one of them had cancer, and the other was physically disabled."

Teruki nodded, eyes focused on a far point in the distance. "So, ...none."

That was pretty much the same conclusion he had come to himself. The omegas that survived well into old age, were _all_ mothers, or had _somehow_ participated in the rearing of children _._ And that thought made Teruki a little uncomfortable at times, because he did not experience any particular urge to give birth, or take care of a crying whining infant... Although he supposed the way he had taken the Shiratori brothers, Hoshino, Kurosaki and Asahi under his wing was _sort of_ like a motherly instinct. But it was mostly motivated by self preservation. All these kids were betas with weak psychic powers. But together, they made quite the formidable team, a force to be reckoned with. And having them around _greatly_ increased Teru's chances of survival. It was good to have friends; even _better_ to have friends with psychic powers. Teru supposed that was one reason why he kept Mob around. He felt safe around him.

He glanced at the clock. _Wow,_ it was already _this late,_ huh.

"Uhhh, Kageyama? I don't want to sound mean, but... I think you need to go."

Mob blinked. "Huh. Oh, yeah." He got up from the couch without complaint and walked to the door.

Teruki watched his retreating back.

"Bye," Shigeo called over his shoulder. "Text you tomorrow."

"Get home safe," Teruki said in reply. As his gaze honed in on the shoulder pads of Shige's black uniform jacket, he felt a glob of slick come out of him. _Crap,_ time to change pads again. He stood on wobbly legs and waddled over to the bathroom. Heats _sucked._


	4. Spiral

One week passed and Onigawara was expelled, making the school environment a lot safer. Feeling like a job well done, Ritsu strutted through the halls with his head held high and the school council band fixed to his upper left arm. In his mind's eye he saw himself as the image of authority. He caught some beta boys staring at him with undisguised admiration, and smirked. _This_ was what he lived for. He was still high up on cloud nine when he rounded a corner and spotted Onigawara's gang loitering at the bottom of the stairwell.

Ritsu stopped in his tracks. What the _fuck_ were _they_ doing here!? He thought they'd have disbanded once their pathetic leader was kicked out of school. Ritsu narrowed his eyes, scowling at those worthless betas.

He walked down the stairs and coughed, standing about five steps above them. Three heads turned to look up at him. Ritsu raised his nose and sniffed the air.

"Do I smell bubblegum?" he said casually, cocking his head. "You _do know_ that chewing gum is forbidden on school premises."

" _Listen,"_ said the bald shaven beta guy, rising to his feet. His eyes flashed with something dangerous and his hands balled to angry fists. He was shooting off pheromones like crazy, muddying the air with the smell of old cabbage.

Ritsu merely raised his eyebrows at this dumb display of alpha posturing. This was _so_ unbefitting of a beta. No wonder these rejects had pretty much given up on their education. Ritsu sneered as baldie let out a low growl. This moron would not get far in life.

The short spiky haired blond beta boy placed a restraining hand on baldie's chest. "Hold on _Yamazaki!_ This is your third year. You'll be graduating in a few _months._ You don't need anymore trouble."

So baldie was a third year, huh? Even better. Ritsu smiled. It was a cold and cruel smile that did not light up his eyes.

The beta boy with the smooth gelled hair and thin eyebrows stepped forward, openly and ostentatiously chewing his bubblegum. He smacked his lips open and closed as he faced Ritsu with a dead look in his eye. Ritsu cringed. These punks were so _hopeless._

"I _could_ report you to the school," Ritsu said coolly. " _Or_ we could come to an agreement that is more favorable for the both of us. Let's say I beat all three of you in a clean fight after school tomorrow. Then you three drop it with the wannabe yakuza act. It really makes you look dumb, you know."

Bubblegum boy laughed. "You think _you_ could take on all three of us?"

Ritsu did not grace that remark with a response. He simply allowed a small amused smile to slip onto his lips. These posers were no match for him. They might intimidate weaker bodied students, but they stood no chance against someone who regularly trained their body like Ritsu Kageyama. He was absolutely positive he could knock them all out, even if they charged him all at once.

"Fine," said blondie. "But what do _we_ get out of this if you lose?"

It was tempting to say "nothing," but he had to sweeten the pot somehow, or they wouldn't take the bait.

Ritsu scratched at his chin with the tip of his finger, acting like he was lost in thought. "My parents are going away for the weekend," he spoke slowly, trying to really _sell_ this idea. "So in the unlikely event that you guys win, ...I guess this Saturday you're welcome to throw a house party at mine."

The three middle school bullies blinked, gaped at him, then erupted in cheery hollers that echoed all through the stairwell.

"We're gonna _totally wreck_ your living room!" Yamazaki howled.

"Yeah," said the boy who had been chewing gum. "There won't be any piece of unscathed furniture _left!"_

The blond dipshit cackled wildly. "I'll take my girl up to your room, and have my way with her in your bed. Get used to it, School Council Cuck."

"We'll see," said Ritsu, a cold smile playing on his lips. He couldn't wait until tomorrow, the day he would put all of them in their place. He had trouble sleeping that night, and felt quite feverish when he slipped downstairs to make himself a cup of hot chocolate.

"What's wrong?" said Shige's placid voice from somewhere behind him.

 _Ugh._ Why did his brother have to be so 'considerate'? Ritsu _hated_ it. He spun on his heel and _stared_ his brother down, which worked quite well, since Ritsu had about an inch on him.

"Okay," Shigeo shrugged, walking away. "I'm sorry for asking."

" _Hold it."_

Shige wasn't getting out of this _that easy._ Ritsu set his mug down on the counter, not noticing how the liquid chocolate _swirled._

"Yeeeess?" Shige said slowly, turning his head around, one foot on the stairs.

The whole neighborhood was asleep. It was deadly quiet.

"I _don't need_ a _Mom._ I already have one."

Confusion twisted Shigeo's face. " _Ritsu..._ I heard you going down the stairs, ...and I was worried."

"Oh. Is _that_ what you call it?"

"What do you mean?" Shige was gripping the fabric of his own sweater. He looked scared.

Ritsu stomped toward the stairs, approaching his brother at a fast pace. He _saw_ the naked _fear_ on his brother's face _grow._ And he loved it. He did _not_ see the hot chocolate rise up from its cup, and _follow after him_ in wild spirals through the air.

"I _strongly_ suggest you keep your pointy nose out of my business."

"Oh-okay," Shige mumbled, staring at a spot just above Ritsu's head.

Not seeing the swirling hot chocolate in the air behind him, Ritsu assumed his brother must be too intimidated to look him in the eye. He sneered for good measure, making a point of sizing his brother up. Noting how frail his trembling arms were: no muscle. His brother was a sorry excuse for an alpha.

He grabbed Shige's upper arm and squeezed it. Shige let out a yelp. Holding him in place Ritsu drew his other arm back and landed a swift blow to his brother's stomach, knocking his wind out. With a grunt Shigeo doubled over, clutching at his belly and gasping for air.

"Got it?" Ritsu said coolly. He really hoped Shige had learned his lesson by now. This was getting tiresome. He had better things to do than teach his stupid older brother how the world worked. Shige _really_ should know, by now.

Shigeo bobbed his head up and down in a wordless nod. Ritsu huffed. He turned around, the liquid chocolate turning _with him,_ and stalked back to the kitchen. Before he made it to the kitchen counter where he'd left his cup of chocolate, he glanced over at his brother one last time. At that exact moment the swirling liquid chocolate sloshed back inside the cup, and Ritsu was none the wiser.

The next day at school passed like a breeze. Soon enough Ritsu was putting on his shoes, hiding his school slippers away in his locker. Leaving his schoolbag in there too, he wouldn't be needing it. He removed the school council armband from his uniform jacket, and tucked it away safely inside his schoolbag. Then he left the building. Two blocks further down the road from their school was the abandoned grass field they had arranged to meet at. Onigawara's henchmen were already there.

"What took you so long?" called blondie.

"Chickening out already?" Yamazaki said.

Bubblegum boy made clucking chicken sounds. Ritsu raised an eyebrow at him. When he finally reached their spot on the grass, he just aimed a right hook at blondie's head without warning.

Poor guy went flying for a few feet, before crumpling to the ground with a heavy groan.

"Okay," Ritsu said, spreading his arms. "Who's next?"

Yamazaki charged at him, a full frontal assault. Their chests collided and both boys fell to the grass in a tangle of limbs.

Ritsu kneed him in the gut. He pushed Yamazaki off him, and scrambled to his feet, wiping the mud from his pants. Just as Yamazaki was getting back up again, Ritsu kicked him in the side. Baldie cried out, going all high pitched like a girl. Then Ritsu placed the toe of his shoe on Yamazaki's neck, applying pressure.

"Give up and your friend won't get it," Ritsu said calmly.

" _Never,"_ the bald shaven middle schooler wheezed out.

"Fine," Ritsu shrugged. "Have it your way." He gave baldie one more kick to the head, knocking him out cold.

When he looked at bubblegum bitch, the guy was already shivering, eyes blown wide and whispering to himself in a tiny voice: "...He isn't even _human."_

Ritsu moved slowly, deliberately. He approached the final member of Onigawara's old gang just as the guy was cowering on the ground, trying to get away from him.

"I've already called help!" the boy squeaked. "You won't get away with this, you _sick freak!"_

Ritsu raised an eyebrow. "Oh. You've called the teachers on me, have you?" He tapped his finger against his crossed arms. "You _do know_ that the school has no authority here, do you? We _aren't_ on school premises. And this _is_ after hours, so.... doubt any teacher is still around in the building." He shrugged, smiling. "Oh well. You tried."

He reached down and _yanked_ the guy up by his hair. Gum boy squealed out in pain. Ritsu smirked, eyes crinkling up seeing his prey like this.

He drew his arm back and readied a punch, but some invisible force stopped his hand mid-way. It felt like _something_ had grabbed hold of his wrist, and _would not let go._ Or like he was punching someone while being underwater. The density of the air had just suddenly gone through the roof. Ritsu blinked, momentarily stunned.

Bubblebum used that moment to slip from his grasp, and roll over the grass, away from Ritsu, still shaking in fear. _Dammit._ Ritsu scowled at the hooligan. Then he heard a familiar voice behind him.

**"Leave them alone."**

It was strict, it was angry, it was foreboding. And Ritsu _knew_ he had heard _that voice_ somewhere before, but he just _couldn't place it._ Something about the voice was _off._ Like this was not the usual way it sounded.

"Shadow _Leader!"_ blondie cried out happily from his place in a muddy ditch. "You _came."_

 **"Are you hurt?"** that same voice asked the guy.

"No. I'm fine," blondie said. "It's Yamazaki you should be worried about." He pointed at baldie, who still lay unconscious in the grass.

All of a sudden a strong wind picked up, randomly blowing from all sides. The flaps of Ritsu's uniform were whipped up by the wind, and his hair got in his face. Ritsu narrowed his eyes, scowling. Just what the _Hell_ was going on?! Weather forecast hadn't predicted any storm.

 **"Ritsu,"** the voice cut through him. **"Ritsu _why_ did you do this?"**

Ritsu blinked. For some reason he felt _compelled_ to respond. "Euhh," he started, scared to look back. "Eehhhhhh we had a bet."

**"What made you _think_ you could use your psychic powers against other people? Against defenseless people! _Ritsu,_ answer me."**

The voice had turned deadly.

Ritsu chanced a look behind him, and was faced with a short statured middle schooler in a tracksuit: red pants, white T-shirt. His black hair whipping about wildly, eyes glowing red.

"White T _Poison!"_ bubblebitch adoringly called out.

Ritsu frowned. This guy looked _familiar..._ had they met someplace _before?_ This boy seemed to know his name, too........ But then, many people _did._ Because Ritsu was on the school council, and he had been popular even before that. So lots of people knew him by name, even when he didn't know _theirs._ It sort of came with the territory of being popular.

Before Ritsu could formulate another thought, he had the wind knocked out of him by a blast that sent him flying yards through the air. He would have panicked, had he been given time to process what was happening. As it was, before he knew it, he had landed in soft grass, with ninety-eight pounds of White T Poison on top of him.

The guy was breathing down on him, face drawn in angered lines. And wafts of pheromone were coming off him, an overwhelming scent of sunflower oil. This guy was an alpha, a strong one too. No wonder the gang had not disbanded if they'd been under the protection of a strong alpha this _entire time._ Onigawara had never been their leader. That guy had just acted as a decoy for another, more devious leader, who ruled their group from the shadows, never showing his face, like a true mob boss. Ritsu felt so stupid for not seeing through the ruse.

He sniffed the air, trying to place the scent as the shadow leader _hissed_ at him. And then the revelation hit him like a ton of bricks. He _knew_ this scent, because it was _all over_ his home! Sometimes, it even got _on his clothes, too,_ when Mom didn't use enough scented fabric softener while doing the laundry.

Uncomprehendingly, he looked up at the guy's face. "Sh- _Shige?!"_

His older brother glared back at him. **"You better _hope_ Yamazaki's _still alive._ What possessed you to use your psychic powers on him, anyway??"**

Ritsu blinked. "Muh-my _Psychic Powers??????????????????"_

He felt _this close_ to fainting. Onigawara's puny little group had defeated him. His helpless pacifist brother turned out to be a secret mob boss (guess _that's_ where the nickname came from, huh...). And... and _now_ _he_ had _Psychic Powers!?_ Yeah, no. Time to clock out. Ritsu went limp in Shigeo's arms, finally succumbing to the exhaustion of pent up anger, and stress, and all the fights, and psychic energy depletion. Shigeo smoothed back his hair and placed a hand on his forehead. Ritsu had a fever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ guess Mob is throwing a house party...


	5. Moving On

Hanazawa was the first one to show up at Mob's front door that Saturday, long before the other guests arrived. He rubbed the back of his head and sent Mob a sheepish smile.

"Ahhh, am I too early?"

Mob just shrugged, stepping aside to let his friend in. "You can help make snacks. I'm trying to bake enchiladas. But I'm not a hundred percent on what oven setting we need."

"On it!" Hanazawa grinned, rolling up his sleeves and heading to the kitchen.

A soft smile formed on Mob's lips as he watched his best friend fuss about the place. Hanazawa was better at these things. Perhaps it was because he lived on his own, or maybe he just liked to cook. Mob had also tried to help out around the house, help his family with the chores. But after one too many slip ups with his psychic powers, his mom had banned him from cooking. So he didn't have as much experience.

"How's your brother?" Hanazawa asked him conversationally, turning the oven on.

Mob grimaced. "His fever's gone down."

"That's good!"

"Yeah..." said Mob, biting his lip and leaning against the wall. "He still hasn't said a word to me though."

"These things take time," Hanazawa said, taking the tray from the oven. "A fight can only really get resolved once the person admits they were wrong. And that can be hard to do. It takes a mature mind to understand and accept that they made a mistake. My baby sister can stay mad at me _for weeks,"_ he said, standing up and smiling at Mob. "I'm lucky none of my siblings have psychic powers."

Mob sighed. "What happened with Ritsu might have been partly my fault."

"See?" Hanazawa clapped him on the shoulder, making Mob look up. "You're older, _and_ more mature than your brother. Be patient with him, give him some time. I'm sure he'll come around if he's even a smidgen as _smart_ and _kind_ as you tell me he is."

Mob nodded, gazing into Hanazawa's hypnotic blue eyes. His friend's words put him oddly at ease. He had been so anxious this morning, trying to get everything right for the party, hurrying to the supermarket to get all the stuff: soda? Check. Potato chips? Check. Tortillas? Check. Can of beans? Check. Tomato sauce? Check. Check, check, check. His anxiety was compounded by the fact Ritsu wasn't talking to him. This was _worse_ than all the fist fights they used to have after school. The house was cold and empty. Ritsu was out on a run. When he came back, he went straight upstairs, not saying a word. No good morning, not even a hello. Mob just stood there in the kitchen, with the can of beans in his hands, not knowing what to do. He wasn't even in the mood for partying, not when his relationship with Ritsu was like this. But a promise was a promise. The guests had already been invited. It would be super rude to cancel on them now, on such short notice. So Mob powered through, ignoring the pang at his heart as he rolled the tortillas in the right shape. That had been the state he was in this afternoon, when Hanazawa had rung the doorbell.

"You know," Mob said now, absently reaching out and setting his hand on Hanazawa's waist. "I'm glad you came here early. I needed this. Thank you."

Hanazawa's nostrils flared and his cheeks dusted a faint pink. "Uhh you're _welcome!"_ he squeaked, in a much higher note than was normal for him.

Mob paused, locked in place with his hand still on Hanazawa's waist, even as Hanazawa removed his hand from Mob's shoulder. Mob frowned. "Are you feeling ok?"

His friend gulped. Notes of mock-orange filled the air. And then Mob felt his own scent glands expand, open wider, and a powerful scent of sunflower oil spread around them, mixing in with the mock-orange fragrance.

The pressure on his hand increased, as Hanazawa leaned into the touch. Mob felt his own face glow. Driven by instinct, he took a step closer and let his forehead rest on Hanazawa's shoulder, his breath fanning Hanazawa's neck. The sweet scent of white flowers overwhelmed him, to the point of nearly blacking out.

Hanazawa's hand slotted into the small of his back. "Kageyama? I... I think I..."

"You can tell me," he found himself saying in a calm voice. "It's okay. I'm here."

Hanazawa shivered. Mob hugged him closer. Their chests were flush to each other now.

"Whatever it is," Mob whispered softly against Hanazawa's neck. "I've got you, okay? We can solve this together. No problem is too big for the both of us."

" _Th-_ thank you," Hanazawa forced out between shaking lips.

Mob rubbed his nose against Hanazawa's neck, in an attempt to comfort him. "Or you don't have to talk, if... if you don't want to?"

Hanazawa hummed, hugging him tight. "I....ehh, last week was kind of rough," Hanazawa started, hiccuping his words. "And I... I missed you. _Whe_ -when you sent the invite to your party, I was _s-_ so _hh-_ happy. I _couldn't,_ I was surprised, because you normally never host parties. But, but I just wanted to see you. In person, I mean. We always talk on the phone, but it's not the same."

Mob nodded. "Yes, in person is better."

A nervous laugh tore from Hanazawa's throat. Then, in a voice that sounded so warm and yet on the verge of tears, he said: "I like spending time with you, Kageyama."

For lack of a better response, Mob pressed his face into Hanazawa's neck, eyes shut tight, and deeply inhaled. That seemed to please Hanazawa. He stilled in Mob's arms, his psychic aura going sunny and calm. They stood like that for a while, breathing in each other's scent, before they broke away with fond smiles on their faces.

"Alright," said Hanazawa with gusto. "Let's get this party started!"

They got done with the enchiladas, levitated the living room furniture out of harm's way, and set the snacks on the dining table. Mob was shaking a packet of potato chips into a bowl when he heard the doorbell ring again. It was Emi.

"Come on in," Hanazawa said, letting the omega girl inside.

"Ahh," she said, taking a look around, noting the mostly empty living room save for the dining table and the TV entertainment system. Emi grinned at Mob. The scent of old pages from a used bookstore wafted over to him. "I like what you've done to the place." She selected some songs from Mob's playlist, and put them on a loop. By the time the first song was playing, the doorbell was going off again.

"I'll get it," Mob said quickly, eager to get away from his ex (whom he had only invited out of politeness). Emi was not a bad person, but things were still a little awkward between them, ...ever since Mob had beta-read that short paranormal yaoi story she had written.

He could've _sworn_ the characters in that short story were based on _him_ and _Reigen,_ even though Emi insisted they were _all_ fictional characters, and any resemblance to real people was strictly coincidental. Yeah no, Mob had a hard time believing that. He knew when he was being lied to. And _this_ was just a bridge too far. He could handle little white lies, half truths, or a girl having secrets, ...but _his own girlfriend_ fantasizing about _him_ and _another man?!_ A man he knew, thought of as a mentor??? Yeah nope, nuh-uh. There was nothing attractive about that. This 'fictional' short story had been part of the reason why Emi and him broke up.

Onigawara's friends were at the door: the bald beta third year Yamazaki, the tall beta second year with the neatly combed dark hair (whose name Mob could never remember), and the short spiky haired blond beta second year Tanazu with his alpha girlfriend Mariko, a third year girl with a placid face and eyes that seemed to look right into your very soul. A faint smell of peanut butter hung over the whole group. Female alphas rarely formed packs with betas, but their scent still served as a natural protector. Because technically speaking, anatomy wise, a female alpha was no different from a male alpha. Only typically alphas who identified as men had flatter chests than most female alphas. But even _that_ was no hard and fast rule. Alpha Prime Minister Hiroshi Yabe identified as a man, and had pronounced man boobs. Gender was a purely social construct.

Mob offered them a small smile.

"He _he_ , are we late?" said Tanazu, sweat dropping.

"No, no," Mob assured him, waving them in. "You're right on time. Most people aren't here yet."

Yamazaki smirked as he kicked off his shoes. "Just like Onigawara to be fashionably late."

"Yeah," Mob agreed, smiling fondly at the considerate way Tanazu helped Mariko out of her coat.

"Oh you've already started karaoke?" said Mariko upon spotting Emi in the living room.

" _Well,..."_ Emi bit her lip, looking away. "It's not exactly karaoke," she started. "I was thinking more along the lines of... we could _dance."_

But Mariko had already approached the sound system, and was reading off the songs Mob had on his playlist. "Oh! I know that one," she pointed. "Tanazu, let's sing this."

Yamazaki grabbed a handful of chips, and started stuffing them in his mouth, not caring if some crumbs fell to the floor.

Tanazu changed the song, and Mariko's voice bellowed through the room, enveloping Mob's entire house in a hollow sound. In mild alarm, Hanazawa ran out the kitchen, and shared an anxious look with Mob.

"They're _singing,"_ Mob whispered under the back of his hand.

" _Ohh,"_ Hanazawa nodded sagely.

A couple rounds of songs followed. Mob even participated, though he wasn't very good. He spoke the lyrics, without inflecting them to the tune of the song, or pacing them to the rhythm. Hanazawa however turned out to be quite the good singer. Once he had finished the song, everyone in the room stopped and _stared._ He just laughed it off good-naturedly.

"It's no big deal," Hanazawa said, adjusting his wig. "I get a lot of practice singing while doing housework. Makes it less of a chore."

"That's actually smart of you," Emi piped up. "Make the boring less boring. I might give that a try."

Mob watched his best friend giggle, and get embroiled in lighthearted smalltalk. Hanazawa was so good at things like these. It was not long before the doorbell rang again. This time it was Mezato, a beta girl from Mob's class, with Kurata Tome in tow. Ironically enough, Tome had been the very first girl to ever go out on a date with Mob. And it had been the furthest thing from romantic. The whole time, Tome had been more concerned with other people, sometimes _random passersby,_ constantly pressing Mob on whether they had psychic powers or not. The third year beta girl was what you could call an ESP otaku. Mob _really dreaded_ introducing _her_ to his esper friends. He sighed. But it was _bound to_ happen at some point, so he might as well get it over with.

Oh well. Not long after, Inukawa and Hanazawa's esper friends were at Mob's door. They had met up in the street on their way here, and Inukawa had shown them the way to Mob's house (since this was their first visit). Inukawa had been at Mob's before. They had been desk mates in first year of middle school, before either of them had presented. And Mob would consider him a friend, except they didn't talk much. They each did their own thing, finding comfort in each other's company. One time Inukawa had jokingly said he was part of Mob's pack, since he was a beta, and Kageyama was an alpha and all. It had sounded super weird to Mob's ears.

He walked back to the living room with them, to find a mess of gangling bodies. Emi had convinced Mezato, Mariko and Onigawara's friends _to dance._

Hanazawa fussed about the dining table, using his psychic powers to pour drinks into disposable plastic cups. Predictably, Tome was orbiting around him, asking ten million questions, and taking notes in the tiny notepad that fit inside her shirt pocket. Mob rolled his eyes. The party hadn't even started, and _already_ it was a disaster.

He cleared his throat as he walked up to the dining table. "Tome, have you met the Shiratori brothers? They're quite good at telepathy."

The beta girl whipped her head around, electrified. Her enthusiasm freaked Mob out a little. " _Really?"_ she spoke in an excited hiss, like all her dreams had come true. And maybe they had.

Whatever. Mob let her corner the Shiratori bros in the hallway, as he took his place at Hanazawa's side, and helped him set the table. "Hey," he kept his voice low so only Hanazawa could hear. "You don't have to use your powers for that," he gestured with a look at the levitating Orange Fanta.

Hanazawa shrugged, smiling. "It's just easier."

Shigeo scoffed.

"I don't mind, really. If your friends have questions." A light blush colored Hanazawa's cheeks. "I actually, ...ahh, kind of _like it?"_

Mob frowned at him. "You sure? Cause I can kick Tome out if she's being too pushy..."

" _No!_ No need for that," Hanazawa answered almost too quickly.

It strangely _pissed Mob off_ that his best friend stood up for Tome that much, and even... _enjoyed_ her attention?? But he said nothing about it. "I want to save some enchiladas for Ritsu, if he decides to join us. Are they done yet?"

Hanazawa checked the time. "Nope, they need ten more minutes."

"Okay, I'll take them out." Mob maneuvered around his friend, and lightly placed his hands on Hanazawa's lower back, pushing him into the dancing throng. "You go, join the party."

"Eh? What about you?"

"I'll be back later. I need to have a word with Ritsu. He's been locked in his room all this time. I need to make it clear to him that he's _welcome."_

Hanazawa smiled warmly, nodded, and started moving to the music. Shigeo shrugged off the urge to join him on the dancefloor, and marched to the kitchen with squared shoulders. In passing, he noticed Kaito and Daichi Shiratori play card games with Tome and Kurosaki Rei... They looked like they were having fun.

Mob measured out three handfuls of burned mystic chips (Ritsu's favorite) on a plate, and placed two enchiladas on top of that, sticking a fork right in the center. He poured a cup of Cactus Cooler, and took it upstairs.

Levitating the plate, Mob stopped outside his brother's room, to politely knock on his door.

There was no response.

"Ritsu I saved some snacks for you."

Still no response.

"May I come in?"

On its own the door opened halfway, just to slam in Mob's face as he tried to walk through. He drew back with a jerk. The liquid in the cup jostling.

Shigeo's shoulders sank. "Guess not," he mumbled more to himself.

He left the plate with enchilada chips and cup of soda on the floor nearby Ritsu's room, just in case. Although hours later when he went to show his guests to their rooms, he would find this very same plate of snacks and soda, untouched on the hallway floor.

When he came back downstairs, he found Tome talking privately with Hanazawa. They stood a little ways apart from the rest. Both were smiling, and Tome was twirling a strand of her choppy black hair around a finger. Frowning deeply, Mob approached them. Whatever could they be talking about in hushed tones like that?

He might have (subconsciously) used his psychic powers to enhance his hearing. A normal human would not have been able to hear them from this distance. But Mob was not normal. Still he approached closer, to hear them better.

"I'm not gonna beat around the bush," said Tome, crooked smile on her lips, eyes turned to half moons. "Are you single?"

Shige choked on a breath, stopping dead in his tracks. He _didn't know_ why Tome's perfectly reasonable question affected him so. But he suddenly felt like he _couldn't_ approach closer, like there was an invisible force field barrier around the pair.

Hanazawa also seemed to have difficulty answering. "I haven't dated anyone in months now."

" _Oh?"_ Tome perked up at that.

Shigeo felt his feet sink through the floor.

"That's partly because..." Hanazawa brushed his wig with the back of his hand. "I lost my confidence."

Mob dug his nails into his pants, scratching his own thighs through the fabric. _He_ had been the root cause to Hanazawa's _pain._

"But I also gained something very important," Hanazawa continued. "My life has _purpose_ now. I feel like I'm in the right place, doing what I'm supposed to do."

Tome looked confused. Mob stilled. His heart beat loud against his chest, eager to hear the sound of Hanazawa's voice again.

A secretive smile appeared on Hanazawa's face. "I'm waiting. Waiting for someone to ask me."

Suddenly Mob felt awful for eavesdropping on his friends like this. It was wrong. He took a step back, meaning to walk away. But he still heard the rest of what his best friend said.

"Partly because I lack the courage. They are w _ayy_ out of my league, _haha..._ And partly because, I think that's what they'd want me to do. I'm giving them a chance to make the first move. To let this happen at their own pace."

Tome's eyes widened. " _Wow,_ that is _so beautiful."_

"Ha ha," self consciously Hanazawa rubbed the back of his head. "I'm just a coward really."

Mob felt his cheeks heat up, and hid it by looking at the floor. By this time Onigawara and the guys from the Body Improvement club had arrived, so he went to say hello. Musashi Goda's powerful alpha scent of mature Gouda cheese overwhelmed even Mob, as they talked about training and caught up on stuff. Kijibayashi and Saruta from the Telepathy club sadly couldn't make it, the beta boys had a gaming tournament this weekend. But everyone from the Body Improvement club was here, all betas, except for Shige and Musashi, of course. Onigawara was dancing with Mezato. Everyone here knew the rumors about him were false, even though some people at school still hated him.

Shige waved at him. Onigawara grinned back, his worries forgotten.

All in all, Mob would say that things were going well. It was an okay party, all things considered. Could've been worse. So much worse. Shige sighed, relieved. He leaned his back against the wall, resting. He hadn't had much sleep last night.

Before he knew it, Hanazawa was there in front of him, pressing a plastic cup into his hand. Mob blinked. He looked inside it, Cola huh.

He drank from it, without saying a thing. When he looked up, Hanazawa was still staring at him. They locked eyes. For a single moment, hesitation appeared on Hanazawa's face, then it was quickly smoothed over in favor of a soft smile. And then Hanazawa was talking to him, while stretching out his hand, as if asking for the drink back.

"Do you want to dance?"

The doorbell rang before Mob had a chance to answer.

"I uhh... I should probably get that," Mob frowned.

Hanazawa nodded seriously. "Yeah, you probably should."

Mob checked with his friend, but there was no sign of disappointment on his face. "Oh-okay," he nodded back, nursing the drink to his chest. "I'll go get it, then."

The doorbell rang again. Mob shifted on his feet, pushed himself off the wall. This small movement placed him in closer proximity to Hanazawa. He felt the sweet fragrance of mock-orange in the air. Neither of them moved.

Someone _else_ opened the door.

Hanazawa's expression turned hunted. Shigeo was _this close_ to his pale, exposed neck... It didn't even register what song was playing at the moment. All that mattered was Hanazawa, standing there before him, staring back at him with those wide, _hunted_ rabbit's eyes. His lips puckered in a silent, stilled expression of utter and complete submissiveness. All he saw, all he heard, all he smelled was Hanazawa and him, their hearts, their breathing, him and Hanazawa ...Mob wondered why he hadn't seen it before. Why he had so stubbornly _insisted_ on dubbing this natural attraction, this _magnetism,_ a simple 'friend _ship'?_

When it was so much _more_ than that.

" _Mob,"_ Yamamura from the Body Improvement club called from the hallway. "There's someone at the door for you."

Shige blinked rapidly. He tore his gaze away from Hanazawa, and called over his shoulder: "I'm _coming."_

Looking back at his best friend, Mob said in a softer voice: "we can dance when I get back. Wait for me."

Hanazawa only grinned in response. There was a happy sparkle in his eyes. And Mob knew he had nothing to worry about, that his friend would be here, waiting for him. The world was a wash of soft orange and pink, and Mob's heart beat faster, as he went to the door.

He was still smiling brightly as he passed Yamamura, and thanked him. Though Yamamura was a bit pensive. He looked like he wanted to tell Mob something, but thought better of it, and walked back into the living room.

Mob frowned, watching him go. Huh. What could _that_ be about?

When he reached the doorway, he _saw._

There, standing out on the lawn, a few steps back, as though not daring to step inside, stood none other than Takane Tsubomi.

Her hair was carefully arranged in one fishtail braid, swaying in the wind. A sparkling blue pin held the braid together. It stood out against her black hair. She had a long pale blue coat on, and wore a matching dark blue dress underneath. Tsubomi looked taller than she usually did... she was wearing kitten heels. There was a baby blue box of macarons in her hands. She bit her lip, looking at him sideways.

Mob's jaw dropped. He couldn't bring himself to say a thing.

"Hi Mob," she said, taking a step closer. She held the box of macarons out to him. It seemed impolite to refuse.

He took the box from her. And _stared_ at the little round blue cakes, the color of forget-me-nots. Strangely, the box smelled a little of nori seaweed. Belatedly he realized that was Tsubomi's scent. Had she... baked the macarons herself?

"I know I wasn't invited," she started, talking softly, in a small voice. Like she expected him to send her packing any minute now.

Still bent over the box of macarons, Shigeo peeked at her from under his bangs.

"But I wanted to apologize." Tsubomi clasped her hands anxiously. "I behaved terribly in front of you. What I did was not right."

Mob blinked. He eyed the blue box again, the Forgive Me gift. He now saw it for what it was. Mob frowned at the macarons. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about this development... or how he was supposed to feel. His hesitation must have shown on his face, because Tsubomi stepped closer yet. The subtle, understated scent of nori seaweed mixed in with the fresh outdoors air.

"I'm sorry Mob," she placed a manicured hand on his elbow. Her nails were painted pink.

Shige pursed his lip. He looked up from the box of sweets, into her waiting face. Uncertainly, he spoke:

"Am I _really_ the one who needs to hear you say this? I... I'm not sure. I'm _thankful,_ of course. It must have taken quite a lot of courage to come here. And I appreciate that."

Tsubomi showed him a hopeful smile.

"However," Shigeo ploughed on, "I'm not the one you hurt."

Her smile fell.

"Why don't you come in?" Mob led the way, box of macarons in his hands. "You can tell Onigawara you're sorry. He's here."

Tsubomi stood frozen in place.

Mob tilted his head to one side, looking at her. His bangs fell into his eyes. "Tsubomi?"

"Oh! Ehh," she collected herself, then followed him inside the house, closing the front door with a gentle touch.

They found Onigawara in the kitchen, having a little private chat with Musashi. Shige breathed a sigh of relief. There would be less drama this way, with less eyes on them.

Onigawara didn't notice them right away. He was very much into the conversation him and the Body Improvement club's Leader were having. Something about training the right muscle groups. Mob set the box of macarons down on the counter. When there was a lull in the conversation, he cleared his throat.

Both Musashi and Onigawara looked over.

"Umm," Shigeo sweatdropped, hating to be dropped in the middle of this. "Ohni-Oniga _wara?_ There's someone here who has something to tell you..." Mob said, feeling guilty as hell (and probably looking the part).

Onigawara's eyes darted straight to Tsubomi. A deep frown appeared on his forehead. He didn't look mad, ...just _confused._

Musashi _also_ seemed out of his element. An awkward silence followed.

Tsubomi twisted her feet from side to side, shuffling in place. "I'm sorry," she said finally, softly talking to the floor.

Another silence stretched, threatening to blow up the room, with its violent _nothingness._ Nobody moved. None of them said a thing for the longest time. Mob was beginning to lose his nerve. Tsubomi spoke up again, then.

"I'll... I'll _make it right,"_ she said quickly, directing her speech at Onigawara this time.

He looked at her sceptically.

Tsubomi clenched her fists, talking faster in her desperation. "I'll _talk to the principal._ Get you back in school."

At this Onigawara easily raised a hand and waved her off. "No need for that," he said, the signs of tension fading from his face. " _Who_ wants to go _back to school?"_ he barked out a laugh. Then his features settled into a laid-back smile. "I'm actually doing quite well for myself. Not having to waste _hours of my day_ in that boring grey building. Didn't learn there much anyway. I've got a job now. They pay me good money. This is _way better_ than wasting away at school."

Tsubomi mouthed a silent "oh," still very much in shock.

Onigawara shrugged. "It's okay. I really couldn't care less if half the school hates my guts." He grinned. "They've got _no idea_ how the real world works. All their petty bullshit middle school drama, none of it matters. Not really. And anyway," he winked, grabbing a macaron from the box and stuffing it into his mouth. "I'm living rent free in their heads," he said, talking through a mouthful of sweets.

Overcome with relief, Shigeo slumped against the counter, finally letting himself relax. This day was exhausting. And it hadn't even ended yet.

They talked awhile. Onigawara told them about his job, working at a call center (a place Shigeo would never have imagined _Onigawara_ to fit in). But apparently, it worked. Then the four of them walked back into the living room. Hanazawa walked up to them, a quizzical look on his face. He pointedly looked at Tsubomi, and was about to ask a question, when Shigeo shut him up with a macaron in his mouth.

"Mmmm," Hanazawa nodded, smiling brightly as he made agreeable chewing sounds.

Everyone at Mob's house that night (everyone _but_ Ritsu), got to try at least one light blue macaron. Tsubomi stayed a little, mostly talking to the other girls, and left early, long before dark. When it got dark out, Asahi and Sagawa made popcorn in the kitchen, while the rest got comfortable on the living room floor, and Mob put on a scary movie: _The Ring_.

When Shigeo sat back to watch the film, Hanazawa snuggled up beside him. Though (obviously) neither of them were even the slightest bit frightened.

There was something cathartic about watching his classmates shiver in fear, Mob decided. Or maybe it was schadenfreude, ehh, who knew. Either way it gave him a good excuse to hold a little tighter onto Hanazawa's Mobidas sweatshirt. Halfway through the movie he felt someone's fingers gently brush through his hair. They were Hanazawa's fingers. Mob shared a secret smile with the girl in the TV.

The night was going _well._ When the end credits rolled, Emi _leapt_ to her feet and suggested a game of Truth or Dare.

"Or else I won't sleep at all tonight," was her logic.

No one questioned Emi's logic, although it _did_ have some holes, Mob decided. Holes like Swiss cheese... Anyway, they dared Onigawara to do the chicken dance. Many laughs followed. Emi said _"Truth,"_ and they were _all_ forced to listen to her deranged yaoi fantasies... Mob wanted it to _stop._ This was _scarier_ than the scary movie...!

"So you put it in the poop hole?" Mariko said, looking mildly confused. "That how alphasexuals do it, huh."

Mob just stared at a speck of dust on the floor, silently willing this conversation to end.

" _Okay!"_ Tome announced loudly. "New person. Musashi! Truth, or dare?"

Much to everyone's surprise, the big burly alpha said "Truth."

"Oh, I got a good one." Sagawa grinned. "Are those sideburns real?"

Everyone leaned forward at the same time. The suspense was thick in the air.

"........ _no,"_ Musashi admitted eventually. "I just thought they looked cool," he shrugged, hunching in on himself. "I can take them off, if...?"

"No, no, no," Tome cut in quickly. "They really suit your face. The sideburns look good on you, I mean."

"Yeah," Sagawa nodded. "We were just surprised, that's all. Growing sideburns... at our age? Just, made us a bit curious. Tome is right though. They do fit your face shape."

Musashi smiled at them warmly. Absently, he stroked his fake sideburns with a thick muscular finger. "Awwwww, you think so?"

Not much later, they were all tired from partying and sleepy-eyed. Inukawa yawned. And so Mob showed his friends where they could spend the night. Emi, Rei, Mezato and Tome were given access to his parents' bedroom. Mob offered them plenty of spare futons and blankets to make themselves comfortable, then left the room in a fuss. He wasn't liking the captivated looks Emi kept sending him, and the scent of old book pages that spread from her.

Shigeo ran downstairs, where most of the beta boys were arranging spare futons on the living room floor. Mariko would sleep here, sharing a futon with her beta boyfriend Tanazu. Mob thought that was appropriate. Since she was an alpha, and alphas often shared private spaces with beta males. This was no different from the school locker room, after all. It would be okay.

Likewise, Musashi was making himself comfortable on the living room floor, nearby the electric heater. His matured Gouda cheese scent wafted over the room, embracing them all in a warm protective air. Mob smiled. Now the only thing left to do was...

"There was a little spider crawling up your back, Kageyama."

Mob's thoughts got interrupted by Hanazawa, standing right behind him, hand outstretched. An averagely sized daddy long-legs hung off his fingertips like a yoyo. They both watched the spider drop to the floor, then scatter away to some dark corner.

"Hanazawa, come on upstairs."

His friend blinked, stupefied for the moment. Then a radiant smile grew on his lips. He followed Shigeo up to the attic. Shigeo's room was in the attic.

They paused at the doorstep to Shige's bedroom.

"You're sleeping _here_ tonight," Shigeo blurted with a red face, then pivoted on his heel and made toward the stairs.

"Where are you going??" said Hanazawa's little voice.

Mob's feet stopped just inches from the top stair. "Living room," he said to the floor. "I'm sleeping in the living room, with the others. My bedsheets are clean. I changed them this morning. You can use my bed."

He heard a gasp behind him. "You planned this?"

Shigeo shrugged, still not looking at his friend. "I knew you were coming over, and this seemed the most appropriate arrangement." He sighed. "Though I had hoped Ritsu would have participated. His room could have housed quite a few people. The living room is so cramped now," he ended on a grumble.

Hanazawa laughed. Mob's ears perked up at the sound. It was a melody to his ears.

"R-right," he spoke quickly. "Good night." And with those words, he _ran_ downstairs.

He still heard Hanazawa's gentle voice call after him: "Sleep well, Kageyama."

He ignored the way his chest tightened when he heard Hanazawa say his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .  
> .
> 
> LOL I've edited the summary to better reflect where this story is headed. :D I swear I'm discovery writing this fic, plotting as I go. (I do have some vague idea of an ending, but nothing concrete as of yet, just several nebulous ideas).
> 
> And (if this wasn't obvious by now LOL) I'm trying to subvert the ABO Omegaverse Tropes ;P . Since I find some parts of the Omegaverse deeply problematic and just 'yikes'. So, I'm not gonna do any of those "Alpha goes crazy with lust", or "Omegas get pregnant" here... I'm actually trying to focus more on the Betas in this universe? Trying to flesh them out more.
> 
> So, in this universe:  
> alphas only make up 10% of the population.  
> betas are 50%, and  
> omegas are 40%.
> 
> Typically you only have one Alpha per pack. A pack has lots of Betas, and can have several Omegas. Pack dynamics depend on the people in the pack. (Some packs are more tolerant/progressive, other packs are more traditionally minded.) Some people aren't part of any pack. Forming packs or couples is not a necessity, it's just something people choose to do (if they want to).


	6. The Cute Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some mild lewd content. Skip if that makes you uncomfortable.
> 
> It's not a plot developing chapter anyway. The main plot can be understood just fine without this chapter. This is more of a bonus chapter. And it's Serizawa-centric. Like it introduces a new subplot that doesn't really affect the main plot, but I guess does give some context to the ABO universe (a little), and it gives a little more detail about the characters.
> 
> So, read if you like [mild lewd content]. Skip ahead if you don't. This chapter is Serizawa centric. It does not affect the main plot. You aren't missing much, anyway.

.

.

.

Katsuya Serizawa rarely left his home. Most of his shopping he did online. He purchased unflattering pants and baggy shirts without trying them on first. Who cared if he wore ill fitting clothes. Hardly anyone saw him, anyway. Katsuya didn't see the point in making himself look nice for the elderly omega lady two doors over. He was thirty-one. He was not that desperate yet.

Sure, he had just about four reproductive years left, give or take. Most betas became fertile in their mid twenties, and stayed that way till their mid thirties. True to schedule, Katsuya had his first heat aged twenty-four. He'd still been living with his parents, then. And it had been super awkward. Using his psychic powers he'd destroyed just about every knick-knack in his room. Not by design. It just... sort of happened. He knew no other way to cope with the pain. He went into rut for the first time when he was twenty-five, and living alone. (It was impossible for Katsuya to find a roommate...once they learned of his psychic powers, they all bailed. So he rented a small place, one he could afford. And lived alone. The landlord did not allow any pets, and Katsuya wouldn't know the first thing about taking care of one. Sometimes he fed the stray cats that lurked around the building's waste container.) That was at the height of the pandemic.

At the time, it had been a bad idea to go out and meet people from other households. Katsuya even stopped visiting his therapist (in hindsight, maybe that had been a mistake). He PsychoTimed his parents, he didn't even meet them. He got into the habit of wearing a medical facemask whenever he went out. Old habits die hard. Now, six years later, when the whole world had long since moved on, and no trace of the virus had been spotted for over three years, Katsuya still stuck to his old ways. He slid the black mask on over his head, pulled the strings tight, checked the nose clip in the hallway mirror.

His black mask depicted a stylized image of a pair of dancing mantises, drawn in squiggly white lines. Katsuya's hand had been shaking when he drew this image. He had been fascinated by the mating ritual of the praying mantis, it seemed so bizarre. First the males danced, then the lucky winner got his head bitten off during a moment of passionate bliss. What a weird way to mate, for sure. And his therapist had encouraged him to draw more often, thinking this would help Katsuya "express himself". It did nothing of the sort. Partly because he was not expressing himself when he drew. He was simply recreating an image he had seen someplace before. It was all about careful observation, good memory, and repetition. There was nothing expressive about his artwork at all.

This wet night, Katsuya stepped out into the depressingly gentle rain. He let it fall down on him, lightly soaking his orange striped hanten coat. The trip to the nearest supermarket was uneventful. Not many people out at this hour, especially with the weather being what it is.

Believe it or not, he was here to buy pink Himalayan rock salt. The last time he had ordered home delivery, they had packaged the wrong salt. Himalayan black salt was also a decent type of salt, but it didn't quite fit what Katsuya had in mind. And he didn't feel like arguing over the phone with customer service for hours, all because of one little jar of salt. This was easier. He could slip in and out the store, get what he needed, and leave.

He wouldn't even have to talk to anyone. That was the brilliant part of it. The cash registers had long since been automated. All Katsuya needed was to swipe his card over the scanner. Simple, quick and easy. And no awkward blundering conversations needed. All of that could be avoided.

Or so he thought.

Naturally, when Katsuya neared the salt section, ten minutes before closing time, there was just _one_ little jar of pink Himalayan rock salt left.

Two hands made a grab for it.

Katsuya jerked back in surprise when his hand landed on... _another_ hand. A hand that _wasn't his._ This stranger's hand was slippery with sweat, so unlike Katsuya's clean dry hands.

And almost as instantly he was hit with the _smell._ The stink of a swamp engulfed the place. A marshy, watery smell. Like swamp gas: fumes that hung over decaying wetlands, the sludge banks around stale, hardly moving water.

Katsuya looked up, away from their joined hands around the salt jar. He was met with a startling pair of black eyes, peering at him curiously.

It was a man. Significantly shorter than Katsuya, but undeniably male. Or... male passing? Yeah.

Mystery Man wore a cheap grey suit, and... uhhh... a _pink_ tie. Now _that_ was a combination. Katsuya's eyes trailed back up to the man's face. And he was struck speechless.

His nose told him this man was an alpha. An offensive stench like that of a swamp could _only_ belong to an alpha, after all. But the rest of him...? Katsuya had _never seen_ such a _cute_ alpha before.

Maybe he was young. Yeah, that had to be it. The man looked to be about twenty-two, ...twenty _-three,_ max. He didn't seem to grow any facial hair, yet. Or he was recently shaven. Not a blemish on his cheek, not a knick on his chin. He didn't look like he shaved. _Or_ he had a steady grip when he handled the razor. He _oozed_ an air of confidence. He looked totally at ease with the world around him. Like the world was his oyster. The total opposite of everything Katsuya embodied.

Katsuya couldn't help but _stare._ Observe and admire this cute little alpha. He must have blushed, too, but that was mercifully hidden by his mask, and the thick curly hair covering the tips of his ears.

After another moment (in which neither of them let go of the salt), Mystery Man raised a thin strawberry blond eyebrow (same color as his hair), and spoke up.

"How badly do you need this rock salt?"

His voice wasn't _anything_ like Katsuya had imagined. It was so much _lighter._ Playful, even. The type of voice that could convince him to take on _any_ dare, as long as this sweet voice would be there as a reward. Katsuya blinked. He would _never_ have described an alpha's voice as _sweet._ Alpha voices were deep and gruff, nothing like _this young man's_ tenor.

For some seconds at least, Katsuya struggled to find _his own voice._ It came out in hiccups and bursts, croaky with disuse. And muffled by the facemask.

"I risked an attack," Katsuya blurted. " _Just to_ get here."

The stranger looked taken aback, brows furrowed in worry. "Oh. _Oh!_ I'm _so sorry."_ His eyes widened just a fraction. "Here," he said, pushing the salt jar into Katsuya. For a fragment of a second, the alpha's hand brushed Katsuya's chest, through his shirt. "Take it," his expression turned dead serious. "You need it more than I do."

Katsuya sweat dropped. "Ohhh, heh. That came out wrong. I meant a panic attack. I get those... sometimes," he drooped his shoulders and looked at the floor. Mystery Man was wearing proper faux leather shoes, real business shoes that is. ... _Un_ like Katsuya's ungainly Crocs. But they were _comfy,_ it's why he wore them. Though probably not appropriate for this weather. His feet felt kinda cold. He stared at his socks, soggy from the rain. Come to think of it, _...was it_ still August?

"What _uhh,_ what month is it?" Katsuya started, looking up.

Mystery Man gave him _a look._ "Next thing you're gonna ask me what year it is."

"Eeehh," Katsuya squeaked. " _I'm sorry!"_ he bowed his head rapidly, feeling the sweat bead down his back.

"It's okay, izz okay," the stranger waved him off. "Happens to the best of us," he shrugged. Then he eyed the facemask, rubbed at his own nose. "You sick? Salt help you get better?"

Katsuya shook his head. "I need it for my work."

The stranger's eyes widened. He gave an appraising hum. "Me too," he eventually said, picking up his shopping basket. A basket _filled_ with all types of _salt,_ now that Katsuya took note of it.

"Are you..." Katsuya almost dared not _hope,_ "......an _artist?"_ It seemed inappropriate to ask.

The man lifted his gaze to the ceiling, rubbed at his chin, and said: "Something like that."

The supermarket lit up in beams of yellow and orange. Could it _be!?_ He had found _a kindred spirit,_ in his very own neighborhood! Just by chance, _and_ the guy was super cute, too. Almost too cute to be an alpha. Katsuya bit his lip to get these feelings under control. He shouldn't get ahead of himself. Let the words flow naturally, what had his therapist said all those years ago? Right, he could do this.

"I tried with table salt," he said, nodding at the man's shopping basket, "but the result was unremarkable."

"That depends," said Mystery Man, spreading his arms. "Table salt still has its uses."

"Yes," said Katsuya, nodding seriously. "But it doesn't have the same texture."

" _Texture?"_ Mystery Man sounded _confused._

Katsuya smiled by way of explanation, knowing that his mask hid most of his expression. But at least his eyes still showed that friendly crinkle. "I'm working with watercolor."

"What a color?" Mystery Man raised an eyebrow. "Ooohh, _yeahh."_ He nodded in understanding. "Yes, yes, _tooootally."_

They were asked to pay for their purchases and _leave._ The store was closing. And so they did. Katsuya said "Bye," and the stranger offered him a friendly wave goodnight, before they parted ways.

Only later, standing alone in the rain, did Katsuya realize... that it hadn't occurred to him to _ask_ for the guy's _name._ He hadn't even introduced himself. Dammit all. He felt like such a dumbass. Almost instantly parked cars all around him started levitating. Katsuya nervously glanced sideways, then quickened his pace, hurrying back home. If only he could get this commission done by tonight, that was his top priority.

But once he got home, the commission was the furthest thing from his mind. His hands kept _itching_ to draw something else entirely.

And, sighing, he gave way to the urge. He put his watercolor paints and brush aside, and turned on his reiPad Pro.

Katsuya laid down on the couch. He stared at the ceiling, shut his eyes. In his mind's eye, he could see Mystery Man. Could picture him in vivid detail. From this angle and that. Katsuya's mouth watered. He opened his eyes, started up the Mob Paint app, and _drew._ And drew, and drew, and _drew._

Until he had a picture of what looked like the spitting image of _that man,_ wearing _that outfit,_ but with his fly open, his cock out and knot swollen. _Okay,_ so _maybe_ he _had_ taken creative liberties. So what? His therapist had told him to _express himself through art,_ and now _he had._

Katsuya gazed at the image, lovingly tracing each curve with his Reipple Pencil. Now all he needed was design the _back_ of the body pillow, and send in a custom order. Just one pillow. A little present to himself. What would Mystery Man look like in a short pink skirt? Wearing make-up? Floral lace thigh highs? Drool slithered unbidden down his stubbly chin. Katsuya had it _bad._


	7. Responsibility

His sheets smelled of Hanazawa and Mob could not sleep. His sheets smelled of Hanazawa. Each time he tossed and turned, mock-orange hit his nose. He closed his eyes and smelled Hanazawa. Mob opened his eyes again; stared at the dark ceiling. He had washed these sheets on Sunday afternoon, after his guests had left. The clean sheets still smelled of Hanazawa. And now it was Sunday night, he had school tomorrow morning, and he could not sleep.

Maybe ...maybe it was the washing machine? Maybe he'd selected the wrong program. Quick wash, because his laundry had to be done _fast,_ had to be dry and ironed before his parents got home. They _couldn't know_ about the party! Mom would have his head. So... perhaps Hanazawa's scent still lingered because Shigeo hadn't done the laundry right. He took a careful experimental whiff of the top of his duvet. His feet tingled. The duvet cover held Hanazawa's scent, and his memory supplied him images of Hanazawa, and Mob could not sleep.

Monday was hell. Shigeo slept through most of the breaks, head cradled on his folded arms on his desk. Inukawa shook him awake. Blearily, Mob blinked at the emptying classroom.

"That was quite the party last weekend," Inukawa grinned. "I had fun!"

"Oh," was all Mob could say in response. "I'm happy."

Inukawa playfully shoved at his shoulder. "So, were you going straight to work after class today?"

Mob blinked, nodding.

"Then you gotta _run,"_ Inukawa pointed at his watch.

Mob just _stared_ at the hands of the clock, not making any sense of them for the better half of a minute. He squinted his eyes, then. Maybe Mob needed glasses, maybe he needed sleep.

"Oh." It was _that_ late, huh. "Okay," he offered his school friend a small smile in thanks.

Quietly he stood, collected his schoolbag, and waddled over to the building's exit. Not really in a hurry. Not making any effort to speed up his pace. Girls passed him; their skirts whirling in the breeze. Everyone was in such a rush to get home. Mob didn't understand it.

When he turned on his cell phone, outside of school premises, he found five missed calls and one text message from Hanazawa.

Mob's heart clenched. _Had something happened?!_ His eyes quickly scanned the text.

 _ **Hanazawa:**_ [ hey, . . . I know it's the middle of the schoolday, but . . . can you call me back? ^~OvO~^ thanks. ]

Mob's hands shook, fingers trembling around the phone. He would have checked his phone if he _hadn't_ slept through all the breaks! Fuck.

He quickly dialled his best friend's number now. He _hoped_ it was nothing bad.

Hanazawa picked up at the first ring.

"Are you ok?" they both asked each other at the same time.

A pause followed. Hanazawa huffed out a breath of air, sounding like a snort. "Sorry I kind of blew up your phone... and only later considered how that must have looked. I didn't want to worry you."

Oh. "That's ok," Mob quickly reassured him.

"Yeah, I just... wanted to know which evening works best for you? Thursday or Friday night? There's this psychic performance coming to town, Asagiri Gen's mentalist show, and they're active on two nights. And I thought, why don't we go together, _haha?_ That's why I wanted to preorder tickets, but I didn't know what day works better for you, so I called. ...I shouldn't have done it when we were both in school though. I should have waited until school was out, my bad."

"No, uhh that's fine. I guess Thursday is good?"

"Good, good, then I'm ordering tickets." There was this nervous buzz in Hanazawa's voice, that hadn't been there before.

Mob felt like he had to say something, to smooth out the rough edges of this conversation. "Hanazawa?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you called, and... I would like to see this performance with you."

Hitching breath on the other end of the line.

Mob ploughed on, nerves jittering in his belly. "Why don't you come over tomorrow? We can plan what we're going to do on Thursday."

"Uh huh, okay!" Hanazawa squeaked. "I'll be there. Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Mob affirmed. Tomorrow was Tuesday. He had club practice on Tuesday. He hurried to inform his friend that it would take him a bit longer to get home tomorrow, but he didn't have work, so they could meet up tomorrow.

Hanging up was hard. Mob felt his knees turn to jelly. He barely made it up the steps to Master Reigen's office, and collapsed into his assistant's desk chair.

Reigen raised an eyebrow, but did not say a thing, and silently turned back to the graphic exorcism he was performing on a haunted photograph.

It was evident that Reigen hadn't showered in two days, because a trace of hydrogen sulfide hung in the air, clinging to the office like a bad smell. Mob had long since grown accustomed to it, but Master Reigen's scent was really offputting. Took some getting used to the slimy stench of swamp gas. It even drove some customers away. This is why Master Reigen did his best to maintain good hygiene, for the benefit of those around him. Although some days (like today, apparently) his schedule was too full to fit in a shower. And he couldn't help smelling the way he did. It was not like you chose your scent. That was all genetic. It was decided for you.

Come to think of it, perhaps that was why his Master was still single? [At his age.] Mob thought. Maybe omegas didn't like Master Reigen's scent. It _was_ hard to like.

Mulling these thoughts over, he stood, paced some steps about the office, then looked over at Master's desk, and asked: "Why aren't _you_ bonded to an omega?"

Reigen looked up from the supernatural section of the local newspaper. "Why are you suddenly so interested in my love life?" he said without missing a beat, expressionless.

Mob got flustered. "Well..." He couldn't _quite_ tell him that his scent was disgusting, could he? That would be kinda rude.

Reigen smiled. "Is there an omega you like?" The smile widened as Mob squirmed under Reigen's amused scrutiny. "Mob! Have you come to me for advice?" He was leaning his elbow on the table now, chin in hand.

Mob switched his stare to the floor. "I just wondered... is all."

"Well, you've come to the right place!" Reigen clapped his hands, newspaper forgotten on his desk, and pointed at the sofa. "Sit, sit. I'll go get some tea."

"Okayyyyy...." uncertainly, Mob sat down.

Reigen set a cup of unflavored green tea in front of him on the coffee table, and sat down on the opposite sofa, nursing his own cup of tea. "Ok," he grinned, "spill! Who is this omega that's got you so hot and bothered?" A moment later Reigen tilted his head to one side in thought. "Do I know them?"

Mob felt his face heat up.

"Ooooohhh I _do know them._ Okay, ok, so you want me to tell you what it's like? Eh, ...an alpha with an omega?"

Mob shook his head vehemently. "We learned all of _that_ in sex ed."

"Oh," Reigen put a finger to his lips, shrugging. "The middle school I went to was more old fashioned, or we didn't have mandatory sex ed at the time." He smirked. " _Or_ I wasn't paying attention. But I _do_ know about these things now, so, what would you like to know?"

Mob frowned. Maybe the problem was not that _omegas_ didn't like Reigen... maybe the real issue was that _Reigen_ did not like omegas. He decided to test the waters, just in case. "Have you never felt attracted to an omega?"

Reigen bristled. " _Of course I have!"_

"I mean... are you... _alphasexual?_ Is that why you aren't bonded?"

There _weren't_ that many alphas around, and _fewer still_ were into _other alphas_. That could explain why Master Reigen had difficulty finding a partner.

Reigen sighed, setting his tea down on the table. "Listen Mob, being with an omega is not like this romantic idea you have in your head. It's really _really_ easy to get an omega knocked up, even if they are on birth control, _even if_ you use protection. Didn't they _tell_ you this in _sex ed?_ And when you get an omega pregnant," Reigen pointed at Mob, "it's _you_ who will be held accountable to pay for _all_ the expenses of _all_ children you have. Starting a family is a serious responsibility. You shouldn't get with an omega before you are financially independent and ready to provide for them."

Mob frowned, thinking over what Master Reigen had said. Then an idea popped into his head. "But," he started, "but my parents were both younger than you are now when they had me..."

Reigen sighed. "Is your father an alpha?"

Mob nodded.

"And uhh... your mother? Is she..."

"My mother is a beta."

"See? Had your mother been an omega, you'd have an entire dynasty of Kageyamas. Do you know how hard it is to put a roof over that many heads? Part of why adult alphas get paid higher than omegas and betas is we're expected to provide for a lot more people." Reigen waved his finger around. "As an alpha, you don't get to see most of the money you make."

Mob pursed his lips. "Does that mean my pay will increase once I turn fifteen?"

Reigen froze. " _Wha-?"_

Mob firmly set his hands on his knees, speaking before he could think better of it. "I want to start collecting money, so I'll have enough to provide for Hanazawa and all the kids we will have, by the time we bond."

Reigen raised both eyebrows, smirking fondly. "Ahhh, so it's Hanazawa, eh? Yeah, he is a good boy."

Mob turned red in the face. _Crap!_ Had he said all of that _out loud!?_


	8. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A backstory/world-building chapter, from Teruki's point of view. Gives more context to Shige and Teru's relationship.

It was never explicitly spoken out loud, but Teruki was well aware his family saw him as a disappointment. All his older brothers and sisters were bonded now, had a stable job. Some of them had their own kids. Teru was eleven years old when he first became an uncle. His baby sister was born the same year his parents had their first grandchild. That was how things worked when your mother was an omega, and your father an alpha.

Teru had _twelve_ siblings, eleven of them older than him. His oldest brother was a thirty year old beta, and the father of two children, aged one and three. Teru's youngest sister was also three years old. She was _born_ an aunt. It was totally crazy. Teru couldn't picture himself having _that many_ children. The very idea of it sounded like something straight out of a nightmare. He didn't know _how_ his mother did it. He _didn't want_ to know. And that was the problem.

When Teru hit puberty at twelve and presented as omega, he was the only little omega in the family. That came with its own set of expectations.

In vain, his mother tried to get him excited about wedding gowns. She kept pushing the idea on Teru, showing him catalogs of bridal wear, when what Teru wanted to do the most was beat the next level on _One Punch Man: A Hero Nobody Knows_. And when his mother's efforts could better be spent on helping his older beta siblings out with planning _their weddings._ But oh no, mother wasted precious time goading Teru into wedding talk.

At those weddings of his siblings, which the whole family attended, their mother not-so-subtly pushed Teru to acquaint himself with beta and alpha children from prominent households. Say hello to this beta girl, go and talk to that alpha boy. She made him feel like an expensive painting at an auction.

Look at what we did, his mother seemed to say with her eyes. Look at this paint splatter me and my husband splashed onto a blank canvas. Isn't it good? Isn't it pretty? Don't you want it? Teru did his best to be outwardly agreeable during those meetings. The last thing he wanted was to embarrass his brothers and sisters _at their own wedding._ Their mother _knew that._ And she held it above him as a bargaining chip, _knowing full well_ Teru had no choice but to comply.

Meanwhile father was so busy with work, he was barely home anymore. He returned home so tired late in the evening, so exhausted from overwork, that Teru couldn't find it in him to burden his father with complaints. He aired his grievances to his older sister Itsuko instead. She was the closest to him in age, being just two years his senior. At the time she had been in her second year of middle school.

"I _don't_ like _anyone,"_ Teru said, wringing his hands. " _Why_ is Mom _making me_ spend time with _them?"_

Itsuko patted him on the back. "Oh Teru-chan, you'll understand when you grow up."

She didn't _understand._

"Mom just wants the best for us," Itsuko insisted. "You know an arranged marriage is not the end of the world, right?" she said, rubbing his shoulder. "At least she's being considerate of your feelings. She's not forcing an engagement contract on you. She's looking to see whom you like first."

Teruki clicked his tongue, shoulders hunched and eyebrows drawn in anger.

Itsuko shook her head at him, smiling, like her little brother was being silly. "One day you'll meet an alpha you really like, and then you will look back on this with fond memories."

She didn't understand. None of them understood. Teruki didn't _want_ to get married. He _didn't_ want to spend _hours_ every evening planning his fictional wedding to some unnamed unknown daughter or son of an influential alpha. This whole thing was a _waste of time._ Because Teruki wasn't ever getting married. Not now, not ever.

So when an omega girl in his class asked him out on the last day of elementary school, Teru didn't hesitate to say yes. Even though he didn't feel anything for her. This was the _perfect_ way to spite his mother, and make all the suitors back off. He was already dating someone. He took her everywhere, to the lavish social functions his mother insisted on dragging him to, to the weddings of his family members. She was his plus one. Teru smirked, smoothly fielding all the questions thrown at him by pushy alpha fathers that wanted to lock Teru in an engagement to one of their many children.

She was his shield. His girlfriend understood _exactly_ what Teru was going through, because her family was doing the same thing. Only they were less pushy about it. She was lucky her parents were both betas, and keen on her getting an education. Whom she ended up marrying (or not) was up to her to decide. Although eyebrows were raised when she brought Teru home. Two omegas couldn't have kids. It was a perfect arrangement, so far as Teru was concerned.

His girlfriend's parents _disagreed_. They never really warmed up to the idea, and did not like Teru, no matter how hard he tried to please the girl's parents. He even brought _her mom_ flowers. Only to find that she'd thrown them _in the trash_ when he wasn't looking. Rude.

"When will you stop hanging around that spoilt rich boy?" he overheard the girl's mom say one afternoon.

Teruki splashed some water on his face, taking his time in the bathroom. The thin walls in this house really did not filter any sound. Idly he wondered how the parents had sex. They'd probably have to keep real quiet, he bet.

"It's time for you to grow up," the mother said. "And start thinking about your future. You know we can't arrange a good marriage for you. This is why you need to make more of an effort _yourself._ Why don't you ask that Teru kid to introduce you to a nice alpha? I didn't collect money for a decent dress for you to waste it on licking some bored upperclass omega. He's playing with you. Can't you tell? He doesn't even like you back."

" _Mom!"_

"What? I'm no fool. I know what two omegas do together."

The girl's mother was wrong. Teruki and his girlfriend _weren't_ sexually active. All they did was kiss and dance at parties. Teru wasn't even sure he wanted anything more than that. He still didn't feel anything for anyone. He couldn't help it. He was only dating her to please other people.

Dating was like the last thing on his priority list. What he truly cared for was his reputation at school (as the shadow leader of Black Vinegar), his psychic powers, and... videogames (which inspired him to create new badass fighting moves using his psychic abilities). He didn't care for girls. He had no headspace for that. It was hard enough to maintain a decent grade point average while doing no studying at all. (And it was crucial that he made the grade, because Black Vinegar middle school had standards. This wasn't your average humdrum public school. Teru went to an exclusive private school.)

He had used his middle school as an excuse to move out. The school was in the city, far away from the cozy suburb his family lived in. He reasoned that it would take away precious study hours if he had to take the bus every morning and every afternoon. Father gave his blessings, (even though mother ardently disagreed), and so Teru moved into a small apartment in Seasoning City when he was only thirteen years old.

School was not the reason though, and neither was his mother's nagging. Teru had moved out to protect his family. Because he was different. Misfortune seemed to follow him everywhere he went. People picked fights with him. And Teru pummeled them all with his psychic powers, but the last thing he wanted was for his family to get caught in the crossfire. If his baby sister got hurt... an outcome like that was _unacceptable._ So after one too many spats with some local uppity adult psychic named Miyagawa, Teru figured it was best he moved out. (So his family wouldn't have to deal with this shit on a daily basis.) Honestly, he had put them through enough.

His sister Itsuko was married now. To an eighteen year old beta girl from her tennis club. The wedding had taken place earlier this year. And much to his mother's annoyance, Teru had attended the wedding with his girlfriend. She proceeded to half-heartedly make smalltalk with an alpha girl their age (because _her mother_ had insisted she 'socialize', and was checking her phone for new contacts). Teru didn't mind that his girlfriend danced with some random alpha girl: good for her. Maybe this way, she could finally meet someone who could return her feelings. Because Teru's heart was cold, and he knew for sure that loving someone was outside of his capacity.

That had been one month before he met Mob.

And everything changed the day they met.

Mob turned his world upside down, making the certain uncertain, putting all of Teru's strongly held beliefs in question. It was difficult, at first. Letting go of the dogmas that had been so deeply ingrained in him. Particularly it was Mob's stance on using force that baffled Teruki.

Violence was not the answer. But what did you do when the other side used violence against you? How should he act when the other side did not play fair? Wasn't a little violence justifiable, then? What else could he do? If it was self defense, it was ok, he reasoned. Even Mob's teacher Master Reigen seemed to agree, if his Self Defense Rush was anything to go by.

If anything, Shigeo was _too extreme_ in adhering to the ground rules his teacher had set for him. These rules were alright for a child, but as they grew up, surely Kageyama should experiment with the rules a little, test their limits.

Yet Shige refused to do so. And that made Teru a little antsy. Would Mob still look at him with the same eyes, ...if he knew? If he knew that Teru had killed a man. (He'd done it to protect his little sister. Miyagawa had aimed a blast of fire right at Teru's baby sister. Teru had put up a barrier just in time. The flames had eaten Miyagawa alive. Teru shielded his sister from the sight of the man's charred corpse. The stench of burnt meat hung in the air. It was suffocating. Despite the tears that lined his eyes, Teru didn't feel guilt. Miyagawa was a madman, and his death was well deserved. Teru thanked his lucky stars that his little sister had been too young to remember this. It could have traumatized her. So he was thankful it happened when she was an infant, before she had any concept of life and death.) But still. Would Mob treat Teru different if he knew?

Teru was convinced that Mob's insistence on peace was childish. A relic of Master Reigen's teachings, an ideal Shigeo could only follow because he had not yet been confronted with the true horrors of the world. At some point Mob had to let go of the training wheels and make his own decisions. And that couldn't be peace at all cost, right? Not when people like Miyagawa walked this world.

Questions like that kept Teruki up at night. Somewhere along the line, his girlfriend broke up with him. She was seeing that alpha girl she'd met at Itsuko's wedding. Teru didn't really care. Good for her, is all that crossed his mind. He hardly saw his mother these days, so it's not like he needed a girlfriend to shield himself from his mother's matchmaking. It was whatever.

He invited Kageyama over on the very next day. They played video games on Teru's living room floor. Surprisingly, they were evenly tied. Teru hadn't expected this much action from the placid peace-loving boy.

"Hey," he said, knocking their knees together. "How come you're so good at this?"

Kageyama responded with a soft voice that sounded like the rustle of leaves in the wind. "I used to game a lot with Ritsu. Ah, eh... he's my younger brother. He's one year younger than me. And he's _real good_ at action games. Real good. ...we uhh, don't play as much these days. So I have been playing single player games for the past year or so. I've gotten a bit better, not as good as Ritsu though."

Teru nodded enthusiastically. "Then I want to play against your brother. That sounds fun!"

But his friend looked off to the side, with a forlorn expression. "I don't think, ..." he started, "yeah, Ritsu might not want to game with you."

Teru quirked an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"He... uhh, he's not himself lately. I think he's about to present soon. And he's very nervous about it."

"Ahh," Teru hummed, nodding along.

They left the subject at that. It was never brought up again. Mob kept visiting him. Sometimes they went out together, walking in the park, frequenting trendy coffee places. One or two times Teru dropped by Kageyama's job. That seemed to make his boss uncomfortable. Teru stopped doing that. He didn't want to distract Mob while he was at work, and potentially ruin his chances at employment.

Two weeks into this, (friendship? ... _was it_ a simple friendship?), Shigeo invited him over for dinner. He met Mob's mom and dad: they liked him. (Much to Teru's surprise.) Sure he was doing his best to be polite and act like the proper omega his mother raised him to be, ... _ahhh._ Ahhh. That was it. That _had to be_ it. Mob's parents thought their son was bringing home a potential mate. That's what _pleased them so._ Nevermind that their son was being oblivious as fuck about it, acting like he had not noticed their different sexes, or like he didn't care. Was Mob... asexual, by any chance? If he was, then this was another thing him and Teru had in common. Perhaps this was why they got along so well. Why they could hang out easily, without their different sexes making it a problem.

(At this point, Teru still squarely identified as aromantic asexual. Romance and marriage be damned.)

Ritsu was... well, _Ritsu._ He acted all the part of the rebellious teenager Mob had described him as. Nothing surprising here. Sure he put on a show in front of the parents, acting all kind and attentive. But it was so obviously an act, he so clearly didn't wish to be here, at the dinner table, eating with them. And Teru didn't blame him. He knew how grating moms could be. So he couldn't hold this against Mob's little brother. In a way, Ritsu and Teruki were the same. Only Teruki had been granted an escape from parental supervision, and Ritsu had not.

As soon as the first course was finished, Ritsu sprang from his seat and hurried upstairs "to do his _''homework''_ " ...Yeah right. Teru didn't believe a word of that. And judging by the looks on the Kageyama parents' faces, neither did they. Shigeo remained blissfully oblivious of everything, as he dug into his milk pudding dessert, eyes happily closed. The conversation drifted back to Teru and Shigeo, what they did together, what they had planned. The evening ended with Shigeo's dad inviting Teru (and his sons) on a family fishing trip.

Flustered, not knowing how to respond to that (Teru had never been fishing before), Teru said "yes." Yes he would go fishing with the Kageyamas. The very thought of it made him nervous. And he didn't know why. It was just another meeting with his friend, no different from them hanging out normally, even if Shige's dad and brother would be present. So what. That didn't change anything. So why was Teruki's heart beating faster at the thought of it? That didn't make sense.

While he was still trying to make sense of it, Shigeo's mom insisted he walk Teru all the way home. It was dark out. They stuck close together. This close, in the cool night air, Teru could clearly feel Shige's scent. Sunflower seeds, huh? He supposed it would drive a hamster wild, but it did nothing to Teru. His lips formed a relaxed smile. It was better this way.

The following sunday they all gathered in front of the Kageyama house. Ritsu wasn't there. He couldn't make it, Shigeo and his father said. He was presenting.

 _Ohh._ Well, that was cool. The three of them still went on the fishing trip. Teru sat up front in the car, next to Shigeo's dad (who had a faint meaty smell of Bacon). Shige sat in the back, with the bait. They weren't the only ones at the fishing spot. Apparently it was real popular. Some men had been here since early morning, camping out to catch the largest fish. Most of the good spots were occupied, and it was only 7 am. Took them awhile to find a place. When they finally did, and Shigeo's dad showed him how to set a fishing rod, it was strangely peaceful. The hours that followed in total silence were the furthest from boring, much to Teruki's surprise. He found an oddly satisfying calm in just laying there, in the grass next to Shige, watching the bobber drift up and down with the smooth rise and fall of the water.

Every now and then a dragonfly would land on the pointy tip of Shigeo's nose. Mob lazily waved it away, but the dragonfly always returned. Like it was entitled to a spot on Shigeo's unmoving face.

Teruki didn't realize until after Shigeo's dad drove him home that night. He didn't realize until after he waved them both goodbye, bag of freshly caught fish under his arm. He didn't realize until after he took the elevator up to his apartment. He did not realize until after he placed the raw fish in the freezer.

It was then that Teruki poured a cup of orange juice for himself, took a sip of it, leaning back against his kitchen counter, closed his eyes, and wished he could still feel the faint scent of sunflower seed oil. His eyes shot open with a start. Had he really? Had he really just _dreamt_ of an alpha's scent? Of his best friend's scent?? What the fuck.

He shook his head, kneaded his forehead, trying to disperse these thoughts. That didn't work. They only came back _stronger._ His mind played a reel of Shige's bare legs, the sunlight reflecting off his straight black hair, the sparkle in his eyes. _Fuck._ No, he couldn't be thinking this. This couldn't be happening.

But it was, in fact, happening. And, three weeks later, Teruki could no longer ignore these feelings. He was in love with his best friend, a male alpha, who remained oblivious to how much he affected Teru. It was as Itsuko had told him years ago, one day... one day Teru would meet the alpha that set his heart on fire. But he could not look back on this memory with fondness, because the alpha he liked did not feel the same. If he _did,_ he would have said something by now, right? But Shige made no moves on him. He kept treating Teruki as a friend, and nothing but.

In an attempt to rationalize these feelings, Teru convinced himself this was just a crush. It would pass, it was okay. He didn't want to bind himself to the very first alpha he had woozy feelings for. That would be ridiculous. He didn't love Kageyama. He just liked him a little. Should he really pursue a relationship with someone he felt so little for? That didn't seem practical. It would also be massively unfair to Shige: he deserved better than an omega who had only flimsy feelings for him.

And it was okay, for a week or two. At times Teruki found himself forgetting entirely about Kageyama, like when he was playing the tough guy at school, surrounded by guys from Black Vinegar, guys who looked up to him. Teruki was their King. He had charisma, he had power, he struck fear in the hearts of others. He didn't think of Kageyama at all. And it couldn't be love if he didn't think of Shigeo all the time, night and day, right? It couldn't be love. It was not love.

Then Kageyama started dating an omega girl from his class. Her scent was all over him. An air of antique leather-bound books surrounded his friend and blocked Shigeo's own scent. It was maddening. Teruki refrained from hugging his best friend to 'get rid of that foreign smell' that had invaded his living room. Shigeo was seeing someone else now. It wouldn't be appropriate. Still Shige remained just as oblivious to the difference in their sexes, almost like he didn't care. Like he couldn't bring himself to see Teru as a sexual object even if he tried. That stung a little, but Teruki reminded himself that you didn't choose who you were attracted to. And he should accept Shigeo's feelings for what they were, strictly platonic.

And finally, hesitantly, reluctantly, he admitted his own feelings to himself. He liked Shigeo, as more than a friend. Maybe it wasn't quite love, but it was more serious than just a fleeting crush, that much was sure. He had a big crush on an alpha, and maybe he wasn't quite as aromantic as he'd once thought. And maybe... maybe being married to an alpha was okay. (If that alpha was anything like Shigeo Kageyama.)

Teruki frequently found himself thinking this. Although the thought of procreating with an alpha still terrified him. He didn't _want_ any kids. Yet both alphas and omegas remained fertile well into old age... So unless some _very_ serious birth control [with a super high success rate] was developed sometime soon [within his lifetime], intimacy was going to be a problem. As if in response to this new revelation about his own sexuality, his heats got heavier. They grew progressively more painful. His body did not care that the thought of having kids made him queasy. His body was _ready_ and asking for it. He went from using Mobways Classic for three days to using Mobways Ultra Normal for five days. He stained his own bedsheets, ruined his pale pink donut print pajama bottoms. He kept the laundromat in business, and stimulated the economy by buying new pants. _Darker_ pants. Pants that wouldn't stain as easy. He donated his white jeans [never worn] to charity. There was no point. His heats were super irregular and unpredictable: they happened at the weirdest moments.

In all of this, the only light at the head of the tunnel was his newfound appreciation of the times he got to spend around Kageyama. He found himself looking forward to their walks, to their gaming sessions, when Kageyama would come over and just... occupy space on his couch. Teruki knew he was being irrational, but he couldn't find it in himself to _care._ He was happy when Shigeo was happy. It was that simple.

And who cared if Shige didn't feel the same way? Really. Teru could deal. He wasn't the jealous type. He was grateful for the time he _did get_ to spend with Kageyama. That was more than enough. Just... just _being around_ Kageyama was enough to brighten his day.

Teruki was the first to notice the bruises on Shigeo's arms.

He drilled him about it, and would not accept the first answer he was given. Eventually, Shigeo _cracked._ He had been getting into street fights on his way home from school. Teru sucked in a breath of air. It would be okay, he reasoned with himself, Shigeo had psychic powers. Shige would sort things out. Teru shouldn't meddle. There was no need to step in. He was being overprotective of Kageyama. He was being ridiculous. After all, hadn't _he_ been in much the same fights? How was that different? Shigeo needed to spread his wings. He badly needed some hands on fighting experience. Where else was he going to get it? And it was safe, because people like him and Shigeo were on a whole nother level than people who had no psychic powers. They couldn't hurt his friend. If anything, it was Shigeo who had to hold back around them. Not the other way around. With these thoughts, Teru gradually calmed himself down.

And the bruises faded with time. Teruki smiled, glad that issue was resolved. He did not ask any further questions.

Months later, Mob broke up with Emi. Teru comforted him through the breakup. On the inside, he was screaming with joy. On the outside, he was a supportive friend, nothing more, nothing less. He did not take advantage of Mob in his moment of weakness. Even after Mob confided in him about his hopeless love for Tsubomi, the seaweed scented omega girl he had met in preschool, known for years and grown up with. Even then, Teru did not even hint at how he felt about Shige. He kept those feelings locked deep inside his heart.

"This is unhealthy," Itsuko told him when she visited.

Teruki huffed, throwing his hair back.

Itsuko only blinked at him, making him feel stupid. "Either move on, or tell him how you feel." She shook her head with a big sister sigh. "Denying your feelings like that is not going to work."

"I'm _not_ denying my feelings!" he responded hotly.

"Sure, and I am the Queen of Scotland."

" _Whatever,"_ he bit out, using his psychic powers to crack an egg over the slice of bread currently sizzling in the frying pan.

But that night in bed, he thought it over. He _really_ thought about it. Of telling Shigeo... how he felt. Next day he received a short text message from Shige, informing him that he was throwing a house party, and that Teru was invited. With a blushing face, he texted back in a jiff. Feeling more confident than ever, feeling like his heart was on fire. He felt like screaming it from the rooftops:

_I LIKE SHIGEO KAGEYAMA!_

He didn't care who knew. None of these feelings could embarrass him, because they were warm, and light, and _good._ There was a certain comfort in accepting how you felt, and that it was okay to have those feelings. That it was okay to express these feelings. Because at their core, they were natural, normal feelings that made sense. Naturally he would be attracted to Kageyama. I mean have you seen Shigeo's psychic powers? They were _out of this world._ And how could he _not_ warm up to a guy who was so caring and kind he wished to preserve _all life,_ even that of a pesky dragonfly. Upon meeting _that,_ upon meeting _him,_ even the coldest of hearts would surely melt. And Teru's heart did, Teru's heart did.

At that party, something happened. It was only for a moment, but it meant the world. Teru hadn't quite confessed his feelings, but, Shigeo _knew._ Shigeo knew and reciprocated in kind! Something monumental shifted that day, like the moon moving away from the sun, putting an end to a monthslong eclipse. In that one moment, their dynamic shifted to something decidedly more flirty and cute. Teru could feel it. This was the start of something wonderful, something amazing. And this was just the beginning. That was the mood he was in when he noticed an ad for Asagiri Gen's mentalist show, and he thought this was something Kageyama and he could go see together. He could take Kageyama on 'not a date', and act like it was not a date, when it totally was. So he called his friend right away, and ordered two tickets for Thursday night.

The tickets were printed on the very next day at school. He whistled as he folded the paper, and slid them into his breast pocket. He was on his way to Kageyama's house now, to iron out the details of their 'not a date'. He took the same route Mob normally walked home from school, hoping to run into him, and maybe convince him to grab a bite to eat. Teru hadn't eaten yet. He hadn't gone home yet. He'd rushed here straight from school, still wearing his classy violet uniform. Mob hadn't eaten either: he had his workout club today, he was sure to be hungry. Afuri ramen sounded like _such a great idea!_

He spotted a black gakuran on the horizon, moving away from him, in the direction of Mob's house. Teru quickened his pace. Closer up, he noticed the hair was different. Spikier, longer, still black.

With a fond smile Teru caught up to him, and, walking in step, angled his head to face the younger boy. "Ritsu! Good to see you. Is your brother still at club practice?"

Mob's younger brother glared up at him. The guy grit his teeth and let out a low growl.

Odd reaction. Teru blinked. Maybe this was a bad day or something?

"How come you call _him_ 'Kageyama', but you always address _me_ with _'Ritsu'?"_ the Salt middle school first year asked. "Are we _friends_ or something?" He said the word 'friends' with derision. "I don't remember granting you permission to call me by my first name."

 _Jeez,_ what was _his problem?_ Teruki's smile turned nasty. _Someone here_ badly needed a slice of humble pie.

"Oh," he said lightly, lips still fixed in that sarcastic smirk. "Would you rather I called you _'little brother'?_ Would you like that, little brother?"

The split second between the moment Ritsu's brows furrowed, and the moment his psychic power surged around him, enveloping them both, was far too short for Teru to react. He had been completely unaware he'd been dancing on a minefield. Toying with a bomb set to explode at the least provocation. Before he knew it, he was on the ground, using what powers he had to roll away from the blast caused by Ritsu's unleashed pent-up anger.

Raw energy spread out around Mob's brother, in a cold, blue haze.


End file.
